Pervertido amor
by masdrako
Summary: Es un fic lleno de perversion,humor,muchas risas,discuciones que terminan en peleas y una pareja poco convencional asi que disfruten!
1. sauna del amor?

SASUKE-KUN YO TE LABO LA ESPALDA-DECIA UNA PELIROJA CON CARA DE PERVERTIDA A UN CHICO EMO CUF CUF PELINEGRO MIENTRAS ENTRABA AL BAÑO TERMAL MIXTO.

-No gracias –le dijo este a ella con desden.

-vamos sasuke-kuun ya veras que ta va a gustar mira así aquí –lo decía deslizando la toalla suavemente para que este la viera con vino al este no se le dio ya que salio un chico peliazul del agua descubriendo al comprometedora escena y poniéndose rojo como tomate.

-puta que coño tramas ahora?

-puta tu abuela charco sucio

-ramera cuatro ojos

-ya comenzaron estos- decía un sasuke con una notable gota en la sien asiendo memoria de todas las peleas echas en todo el día y todos los gastos extras que han ocasionado estos dos.

- charquito

-cerda

-agua estancada

-zanahoria

Y estallo el pelinegro-SE PUEDEN CALLAR LA BOCA!

-Hump me voy-decía el uchiha mientras se paraba desnudo sin ningún pudor para sorpresa, placer y enorme hemorragia nasal de Karin derramo tanta sangre que tiño todo el sauna de sangre y la tuvieron que llevar a emergencias (no no se confundan ninguno del equipo movió un solo dedo para ayudarla fue una señora que estaba tomando un baño y llamo a estas)

FLASH BACK:

Iban de camino a konoha (no, no a destruirla aquí ya ellos son parte de konoha) luego de aver recuperado el tesoro de jokaide un bello diamante de jade cuando de repente el emo cuf cuf cuf digo sasuke se da cuenta de algo.

- nunca había vistiese lugar debe de ser nuevo- decía este tratando de hacer memoria para ver si lo ha visto.

- yo tampoco – afirmaba suigetsu

-pues vamos a quedarnos un tiempo para descansar el viaje es muy largo( kyaaa sii podré ver a sasuke desnudo al parecer las termas son mixtas)-decía esta con una cara de loca pervertido.

-que dices sasuke –este era juugo

-HMP esta bien-mientras los demás se alegraban.

Mientras que dentro del sauna ocurría una conversación.

-jejejejeje pronto vendrá una victima jugosa- exclamaba el líder con una sonrisa de codicia

-tsk ya estoy harta de conseguir poca plata-decía una peliazul molesta

-si es que ya llevamos un mes que tomamos este lugar- hablaba una castaña

- no sean impaciente que esta es la ruta de ninjas y pronto vendrán con mucho dinero para satisfacernos jaajajjajajaj -reia este cínicamente

-por algo somos jounins prófugos del país del fuego jajajajajaja.

END FLASH BACK.

-Tch ni siquiera se voltio a verme- pensaba karin con los ojos llorosos

-jejejej creo que ya va siendo hora de usar el jutsu de cambio corporal-pensaba con cara maliciosa y segura de si misma.

-jutsu cambio corporal- y de repente se forma una bola de humo alrededor de sus pechos y cuando desaparece vemos que de una copa B karin pasa a F.

-muajajajajajajaj con esto sasuke no se podra resistir ami muajajajajajaja.

Mientras en otro lugar sasuke estaba recostado en la cama cuando de repente se apagaran las luces y este siente como un cuerpo se pegaba al de el y comenzaba a sobarlo por todos lados mientras el intentaba quitársela de arriba pero descubrio que estaba totalmente entumecido-que rayos me abran envenenado?-pensaba este cuando fue interrumpido por una voz ``melosa y sexy ´´(yo diria chillona XD)

-sasuke-kuuun siente mi amor… y mis pechos-mientras se los pegaba a este ocasionan un pequeño gemido de parte de karin.

FLASH BACK:

-Sasuke ven a darte un masajito con este aceite para parali cuf cuf cuf para masajes

-no lo necesito-decia este sin camisa tirado en la cama

-vamos sasuke-kun-mientras le echaba el pote entero de aceite para ``masajes´´

END FLASH BACK.

Karin-TEME que piensas hacerme ahhh-fue interrumpido por esta cuando le muerde una oreja y le soba la entrepierna.

-mostrarte mi amor querido saseku-kun-(por cierto llevaba un conjunto de cabarete con mucho escote que no daba paso a la imaginación) mientras apoyaba mas sus senos sobre el y agarraba mas fuerte su entrepierna.

-SHARINGAN

-no sasuke noooooooooo-trataba de gritar esta pero ya era muy tarde este la habia metido en una genjtsu controlador.

-párate-y karin obedeció

-ahora vistete y largate -decia este con frialdad

-grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr que rabia para la proxima le vendo los ojos

-waaaa yo que habia comprado este conjunto y habia hecho ese jutsu que me costo tanto encontrar- exclamaba mientras agarraba lo que hizo el jutsu y lo que le hubiera gustado que la naturaleza se lo hubiera dado.

-que acaso yo no le gusto a sasuke-kun-decia esta deprimida.

-pero no me importa si es necesario lo obligare a amarme o juro que lo violo(XD) –argumentaba esta recobrando la confianza.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH- se hoyo de repente un grito lleno de panico desde lejos.

-uhhh que abra pasado? Este chakra *olfateando* es poderoso.


	2. El pervertido de los lentes

-No me lastimes toma lo que quieras.- mientras salía corriendo una señora de su habitación  
-uhh?-y me dirigí hacia la habitación pero cuando me asomo una shuriken gigante es lanzada hacia mi a lo que me agacho esquivándola pero esta llega a córtame un mechón de cabello.  
-tu bastardo quien coño te crees que eres! Me cortaste un mechón!  
-jejeje hola hermosura que te trae por aquí – decía este con una sonrisa lasciva  
- nada que te importe rata inmunda que quien eres?-decía ya molesta la pelirroja  
-mi nombre es kiraki del clan mizuyume jounin prófugo de la aldea oculta de la niebla ya estas feliz primor?- esta tenia aspecto de un hombre mayor de 25 y estaba que apestaba y tenia unos lentes de esos que tienen espiral y una panza cervecera en fin para karin era un tipo horrendo nada comparado con su ``amado ´´ sasuke.  
-vaya quien lo diría tan raro como su nombre jajajaja asi que me das asco  
-jum kukuku te are retorcerte del dolor al igual que del placer bella hime-chan  
-no me llames así hentai – decía este mientras se aproximaba a el con una kunai

Este esquivo el ataque fácilmente pero ella le dio una patada en la cara causando que chocara contra la pared.  
-ja ni tan fuer… no pudo- terminar de hablar cuando sintió como se le situaba atrás y le daba una golpe que la empuja a una cama que estaba cerca.

Pero esta rápidamente se acerca a el cuando este dice-Shishi no shokushu (tentáculos de la bestia) y Karin siente como unos tentáculos la enredan y van pasanso por sus partes intimas.  
- que cojones crees que haces ahhh no ahhh pases tu sucios ahhh tentáculos por ahí cuf cuf- tosía o por que uno de los tentáculos la estaba asfixiando además que la técnica de este succionaba el chacra de la victima.  
-morirás lenta y placentera mente muajajajajajajajaja  
-chidori – exclamaba sasuke que había llegado justo a tiempo por que karin ya estaba moradita tanto que hasta parecía una uva con trozos de zanahoria arriba.

Kiraki logro esquivar el chidori por poco pero le rozo en un brazo y quedo mal herido  
-arrrggg emo de mierda te juro que te mato goti- decía este pero paro en seco cuando vio la aurita negra que le salía a sasuke por el muy educado comentario de este después de todo sasuke ``ama ´´ que lo llamen emo.  
-etto yo me piro- y se escapo en una nube de humo y junto con el desapareció el jutsu que aprisionaba a Karina esta cayo de rodillas.  
-hump que payaso más irritante- decía sasuke con una gotita estilo anime  
-arrg sasuke ayu…dame-decía esta tratando de no desmayarse.  
-No te vuelvas a meter en problemas no quiero que te pase nada.

Karin sintió como si su corazón hubiera explotado de felicidad (acaso sasuke se había preocupado por mi? Eso significa que si le importo parece que si tengo una oportu…) pensaba esta incrédula pero no pudo terminar de pensar cuando se desmayo por la gran cantidad de chacra que le había robado ese jutsu.

-karin?-articulaba sasuke mientras miraba como esta perdía el conocimiento delante de el y antes de esta caer en el piso la llega a agarrar-tch esta si que causa problemas-decía con un ligero toque de preocupación.

Ya estaba en una cama cuando siente un pie sobre su cara y despierta bruscamente  
-oe y a ti que te paso perra? Te masturbaste tan duro que te desmayaste –hablaba este con una sonrisa burlona.  
-eso solo me paso una vez pensando en sasuke-kun maldito charco-se cerro la boca al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y poniéndose roja como tomate.  
-jajajajajajajajajajajaajaja k puta jajajaajajajajajajajajaja cerda ajajajajaja pervertida-gritaba este cagandose de la risa.  
-maldito intento de aquaman te matare!-decía esta mientras lo mandaba a volar de un puñetazo volviendo a romper el techo de su habitación.  
-ya comenzaron ustedes -le decía juugo con una gotita estilo anime.  
-arrg es que ya me tiene hastiada ese pedazo de agua estancada  
-si pero por sus peleas ahora tenemos que volver a pagar la reconstrucción del techo ya es la quinta vez en todo el día- hablaba este a lo que ella responde  
-que de verdad van tantas veces-dijo asiendo memoria de todos los ``incidentes ´´ ocurridos.

FLASH BACK  
-kyaaaa quien se comió mi flan de zanahoria?-gritaba furiosa karin.  
-que escandalosa eres- decía suigetsu tapándose lo oídos.  
-fuiste tu -con aura maligna  
- como para que yo me comería algo así  
-si fuiste tu lo puedo oler en tu aliento-decía esta mientras se acercaba a golpear a suigetsu.  
-no fue fui yo no me hagas daño  
-eso debiste pensarlo antes de comértelo-hablaba con voz tétrica mientras se acercaba y lo mandaba a volar rompiendo el techo.

También recordó la vez que fue por que suigetsu le había roto un florero que había comprado y también por que casi hizo que se les chamuscaran los cabellos al intentar tomar su comida antes de estar preparada y por haberla visto desnuda sin querer por que esta salio desnuda creyendo que el que estaba ahí era sasuke y vaya sorpresa que se dio y volvió a mandar a volar al pobre suigetsu.

END FLASH BACK

-naaa se lo merecía aunque creo que me pase jejeje-reía nerviosa-así por cierto donde esta sasuke-kun?  
-creo que esta en las termas por que?  
-na por nada –espera en las termas sii pensaba esta antes se salir corriendo del lugar dejando a un juugo muy confundido.

Mientras que nuestra loca y pervertida protagonista se dirigía hacia las termas a contrariar a su ``novio ´´ titulo que se había fijado llegar a tener con sasuke este se cuestionaba lo ocurrido anteriormente.  
-pero que me pasa por que me preocupe por karin de esa manera-suspiraba este con placer al sentir como una calida boca le mordía la oreja y es que sasuke estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no noto como la pervertida de karin se le aproximaba por detrás silenciosamente ocultando su chacra para no ser percibida.  
-sasuke-kun me extrañaste?-susurraba esta de una manera sensual según ella que para sasuke no era mas que chillos y grillos resultando desagradable para nuestro querido emo cuf cuf sasuke.  
-tuuu maldita perra-gritaba una voz a lo lejos.


	3. Esta me la pagas!

-tuuu maldita perra-gritaba un chico peliazul bastante enojado y con una cara de ultratumba pensando``esta si que no se la aguanto esta perra me tiene harto me vengare kukukuku´´.

-sasuke-kuuuun-hablaba la pelirroja pegándose mas al cuerpo de sasuke e ignorando a acuosito totalmente y enojándolo aun mas si era posible.

-Nettō no jutsu(técnica de agua hirviente)-calentando las aguas termales tanto que se les quemo la piel a los que estaban presentes teniendo que salir corriendo pero sasuke y karin estaban en el medio y recibieron todo el daño no precisamente con gusto.

-Tuu!-decía sasuke aproximándose a esta con total enojo tanto que no se sabia si estaba rojo del enojo o por el jutsu.

-etto sasuke perdón! No fue para ti gomenasai fue culpa de ella-señalando a karin que prácticamente estaba K.O.-te lo juro mami sálvame!-decía este con total terror pues sabia de lo que era capaz el uchiha.

-CHIDORI tcrcchhhhctrchhhh(que malos efectos de sonido)-ese es el sonido que hacia la electricidad al chocar con el agua y los cuerpos de sasuke, karin y suigetsu dejándolos a todos asados y listos para comer.

-cuf cuf cuf sasuke estas loco- decía suigetsu cayendo al agua desmayado y flotando sobre esta.

-cuf cuf adiós mundo cruel no te pude tener sasuke pero yo.. yo.. TE VI DESNUDO!-y cayo desmayada quedando flotante en el agua con un sonrisa boba y pervertida en los labios y un hilo de sangre saliendo de sus fosas nasales.

Y por ultimo cayo desmayado sasuke flotando también al igual que sus compañeros electrocutados por el.

1 días después

-ve hacia la luz vamos tu puedes casi llegas- hablaba divertido la causa de este embrollo y del que se iba a ocupar luego de vengar``venganza dulce venganza muahahahahaha ´´

-aaahhh eeh? Que acaso estoy viva?- hablaba esta mientras trataba de ver si tenia vendas o algo pero se encontró con que estaba sana solo con un poco de dolor corporal pero no mas de ahí.

-desgraciadamente- argumentaba con una notable depresión el peliazul.

-ni que tuvieras tanta suerte jum- dándole la espalda a este.

-si se que estoy maldito- hablaba este con voz pesada y aura de emo mientras pensaba``esta puta se libra de todas argg ya me tiene harto´´.

-maldita estoy yo al tener que despertar con tal susto de cara te digo que ni los tiburones tienes los dientes asi-decía esta para hacerlo enojar``jajajaj como me gusta fastidiar a esta agua andante jajaj´´.

-mira que belleza lo dice y tanta fuerza que te cargas

-al menos yo soy ``solida´´ no ando dejando charcos por el piso-decía esta con una sonrisa burlona y señalando el piso que estaba lleno de un liquido.

-a no esa si no fui yo de casualidad y fuiste tu la que te orinaste en la cama

-y donde esta el agua en mi cama por que yo no veo ninguna-decía con sonrisa victoriosa.

-ahora si esta ajajajajajaja- reía burlonamente mientras le echaba agua ha la cama lo que provoco el notable enojo de la pelo-zanahoria .

-de esta no te libras decía esta agarrando a suigetsu de la chamarra para darle golpes y golpes que l estaban dejando con la cara toda hinchada y llena de moretones.

-PUTA!-golpe-CERDA-golpe-PERVERTIDA-golpe-OFRECIDA-golpe-ZANAHORIA CUATRO OJOS Y VIOLADORA-decía mientras karin tomaba impulso para darle el golpe final que lo mando a volar.

-MALNACIDAAAA!-gritaba nuestro pobre amigo mientras volaba por los aires no antes rompiendo el techo de cuarto.

-ese maldito cara de pez , desperdicio acuático y dientes de motosierra me las paga por que me las paga arrgg-decía esta con real enojo mientras juugo solo podía mirar la escena con la gota estilo anime mas grande que haya escrito.

-realmente creen que somos millonarios no? De verdad ya creo que deberíamos irnos de este sauna-hotel antes de que lo tengamos que reconstruir todo.

-jejejejje-ríe nerviosa-jejeje ya sabes que etto no me puedo controlar cuando se trata de el chico pez jejejejjeje- volviendo a reír nerviosamente y con gota en la nuca.

-asi juugo como es que yo y suigetsu (estaba) estamos sanos después de ese electro choque.

- asi fue que al sasuke ser del elemento rayo no recibió tanto daño como ustedes y pudo llevar los a un hospital-se callo por unos segundos-y debo decir que estaba especialmente preocupada por ti-decía este con una sonrisa picara.

-etto amm yo etto donde esta el?- decía con un sonroje total y pensando``s-sasu-uke-e se preocupo por mi es que acaso estoy delirando o es un sueño aaaaahh´´pensaba esto mientras se derretía.

-esta en el comedor si vas a ir dile que ya hicieron otro hoyo en el techo

-hai nos vemos luego y gracias por la información

-ok.

Mientras que a los 5 minutos

-aaaahhhhhhhhh-profff(tch tendre que contratar a un técnico de sonido que mala calidad)y cayo suigetsu a solo unos centímetros de la cama asiendo que juugo pensara en el comentario de hace poco que estaba maldito.

-te encuentras bien-dándole una mano para que se parara.

-esho cleosh jugosh glashias posh ashudame-trataba de articular pero al tener toda la cara hinchada por la golpiza de karin no podía hablar clara mente.

-eeeh? en fin te gustaría ir a donde las masajista? me mata la espalda-asiendo una queja del dolor.

-clarosh compaidesh vamonosh-mientras pensaba`` mas le vale a esa que se me quite esto pronto si no quiere morir pronto ´´ poniendo una cara asesina y sádica asiendo que hasta juugo se asustara.

Mas tarde en la masajista:

-oye suigetsu y sabes cuando volveremos a konoha ya llevamos 3 días en el sauna-hablo juugo siendo masajeado por una castaña llamada Itami.

-no se lo que si se es que la vieja alcohólica nos va a matar-refiriéndose a tsunade moja que moja siendo también masajeado pero por una peliazul llamada Shiromizu.

-oe suigetsu por que peleas tanto con karin

- te las diría todas pero mejor me las reservo así que te diré que por pesada

-no será que…

-nani?

-te gusta

-eeeeeeeehh! Decía mas que sorprendido suigetsu por este comentario tan repentino y es que el mismo suigetsu se hacia a veces esa pregunta pero nunca pensó en esa repuesta sera verdad? No es imposible o no? si es imposible pensaba el medio confuso.

-ni de coñas primero me deshidrato antes de salir con eso zanahoria andante

-si tu lo dices-pero de pronto ambos sintieron como unas agujas se introducían en sus cuerpos paralizándolos totalmente y dejándolos inconcientes.

-jejejejeje de esta no se libran-hablaba una de las ``masajistas ´´.


	4. Celos y mas celos

Mientras que en la cafetería :

Karin entraba ha esta y buscaba con la mirada a Sasuke mientras analizaba su entorno era un lugar con un adorno tradicional japonés y no era muy grande pero si estaba bastante concurrido lo que dificultaba la tarea de buscar a Sasuke pero cuando lo encontró no le gusto lo que vio.

Y es que se encontró con una zorr... que diga una camarera coqueteándole a ``su ´´ azabache iba a ir a apartarlos pero se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

-kukukuku esa ofrecida recibirá la lección-pensaba esta mientras sacaba de su bolsa ninja lo que parecía una aguja y la tiro esta aguja reboto en un espejo que usaba una señora luego en una mesa, en una taza de té, después en un tazón de ramen y por ultimo llego a parar al trasero de la chica (muy bien formado por cierto) haciendo que esta chillara como loca y se fuera corriendo a la cocina dejando a Sasuke muy confundido y sin haber pedido su orden.

-Konichiwa Sasuke-kun- decía esta sin la voz chillona de siempre lo que sorprendió al azabache.

-Hola Karin-decía en un tono serio pero sin frialdad.

-Sasuke quería decirte las gracias por llevarnos al hospital y también que me perdones por romper tanto techo, así ya rompimos otro jejejejeje-reía nerviosamente- es que ya sabes suigetsu es un pesado y pues lo termine tirando por los aires(sin contar que le dejo un trauma en el habla de tanto golpe).

-Hmp esta bien que bueno que ya estés sana- decía volteándose a otro lado espera vi lo que creo que vi eso fue un leve sonrojo? no manches debo estar alucinando(pensaba karin con cara de incrédula).

-Gra-graci-ci-as po-or pero-o-cu-cupa-arte por mi sa-asu-hablaba esta totalmente roja pero fue interrumpida por la camarera.

-que desean tenemos ramen, dango, sushi etc o que te parece yo.

-``Esta zorra barata no aprende (miren quien habla) y interrumpiendo el momento entra sasuke y yo esta me la paga ´´-pensaba esta con aura maligna mientras sacaba unas 5 agujas de su bolsa ninja y se los lanza rebotando en una cuchara, en la pared, en la calva de un viejito y finalmente en el trasero de esta pero esperen por que no gime del dolor y ni se soba el trasero que abra pasado.

Y cuando se dio la vuelta lo entendió y era que esta joven tan ``inocente ´´ había puesto una tabla en su trasero para no ser pinchada por ningún tipo de arma lo que hizo que karin solo enfureciera pero se le borro el enojo y se le formo una sonrisa malévola por el nuevo plan que había planeado.

-Sasuke voy al baño vengo enseguida- y en su ida al baño se encargo de colocarles algunas ``sorpresitas a la camarera que solo se activaran cuando pase su chacra ´´.

- Ya volví Sasuke-kun-decía con una gran sonrisa mas por la risa que estaba apunto de tener que por otra cosa.

Ha los pocos minutos salio la camarera de la cocina lista para llevar su orden pero de pronto unas púas salieron del piso asiendo que esta no pudiera mas que saltar ya que las púas le traspasaban los zapatos, trato de haban saltar al frente pero se encontró con que del suelo salían bolitas y esta estaba patinando en ellas para tratar de no caer pero de un momento a otro de levantaron unos hilos de chacra y la hicieron tropezar y esta con la velocidad que le habían dado las bolas lo único que hizo fue volar por los aires no sin antes derramar toda la orden sobre karin y quemarle la cara y la parte superior del cuerpo.

-KYAAAAAAAAA!-se oían dos gritos de dos chicas al unísono una volaba por los aires y la otra estaba llena de comida caliente.

-me quemo, me quemo, ME QUEMO! Sasuke ayúdame-este sin saber que hacer le tiro lo que estaba en su taza creyendo que estaba frió pero vaya sorpresa si le tiro un té caliente.

-AHHHHHHHHHH puto cerebro de púas me echaste té caliente aaaaaaargg busca agua- y esta ves si le echo agua que estaba en un florero a siendo que karin se calmara un poco.

-si que eres escandalosa.

-aguanta tu un puto ramen caliente en tu cara-dijo esto sin darse cuenta y se tapo la boca

-hmp-dijo este mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina

-ooh sasuke no fue mi intención yo-decía apenada- me deje llevar por la ira y el dolor

-esta bien ya vamonos antes de que nos echen la culpa -dijo señalando a la camarera

-jajajajajaja-reía nerviosamente-si vayámonos- y le tomo el brazo y le paso ligeramente la mano por la entre pierna gesto que hizo erizar la piel de sasuke.

-así podemos estar solos-decía susurrándole al oído en modo chillona que diga ``sexy ´´.

- hmp- rodando los ojos por el comentario de su compañera de equipo.

Estos ya salían de la cafetería cuando karin comenzó a hablar:

-oe sasuke nos vamos al cuarto y asemos cositas ricas o que hacemos?-dijo lo de cositas ricas con voz ``chillo-sensual ´´ y lo segundo con voz inocente.

-pues vamos al cuarto a ver si están juugo y suigetsu para largarnos de aquí antes de que ustedes terminen de derribar este lugar.

-jejeje si- risa nerviosa- bueno pues e jejeje ya vamonos agarrándolo del brazo y asiendo que apurara el paso (eso rimo?) para ubicarse en su regazo (vaya hoy estoy o rapero o poético).

Luego de atravesar el pasillo y llegar a sus habitaciones se encontraron con que Juugo y Suigetsu no se encontraban para Karin seria otra oportunidad de seducir al cufemo vengadorcuf sasuke.

-Ohhh si lo seduciré con es te kimono –decía mientras sacaba un kimono color lila con encajes florales y muy de una tela muy delgada que no daba paso a la imaginación.

-carrada no jutsu (técnica corporal) asiendo volver a crecer sus senos.

-Sasuke-kuuun estoy muy caliente ven hacia mi onegai!-decía esta agarrándose los senos y dándole un pequeño masaje.

-Karin ahora no al parecer han secuestrados a Juugo y a Suigetsu-decía con voz seria y preocupada además de un tic en el ojo por que al parecer lo que leía lo estaba molestando.

CARTA DE SECUESTRO

Querido emo, vengador frustrado te notificamos que tus amigos el pelo-pinchos-naranjas y tu otro amigo el mala lengua, boca sucia y además intento de aquaman

han sido raptados por mi Airase Kirai y mi equipo ninja :

Itami Utsukushii

Shiromizu Yoshi

Kiraki Mizuyume

jounins prófugos de la aldea oculta de la niebla los hemos raptados para que nos pague un total de :

150,000,000 de yenes en un plazo de 5 horas si no lo haces tus amigos morirán o serán violados por Itami y Shiromizu.

Posdata : que tengas buen día


	5. la primera violacionpero no la ultima

CARTA DE SECUESTRO

Querido emo y vengador frustrado te notificamos que tus amigos el pelo-pinchos-naranjas y tu otro amigo el mala lengua, boca sucia y además intento de aquaman

Han sido raptados por mi Airase Kirai y mi equipo ninja:

Itami Utsukushii

Shiromizu Yoshi

Kiraki Mizuyume

Que juntos hacemos el equipo tormenta azulada de vapor tortuoso y con tentáculos electrificadamente bestiales (por sus habilidades) y que somos jounins prófugos de la aldea oculta de la niebla, los hemos raptados para que nos pague un total de:

150,000,000 de yenes en un plazo de 5 horas si no lo haces tus amigos morirán o serán violados por Itami y Shiromizu.

Posdata: que tengas buen día

Posdata de la posdata: El mensaje explotara en 3 segundos luego de leerlo y...

Poww! (se busca técnico de sonido favor de pasar por mi perfil si quieren el trabajo)

Exploto en toda la cara a Karin dejándola como carbón.

-Cuf cuf etto sasuke que vamos a hacer?

-Bueno primero relajarnos, comer algo, bañarnos, dormir una siesta y luego descuartizar, mutilar y desmembrar (que no es lo mismo?) al maldito que escribió eso- explicaba este muy tranquilo y sonriente para el gusto de Karin.

-Umm y no vamos a rescatar a los chicos?-hablaba esta con una gota gigante en la nuca.

-Así luego de todo lo otro lo hacemos pero primero, itadakimasu- decía este sacando un miso de la cocina y comenzaba a comer dejando a Karin con otra gota estilo anime y pensando ``si que se preocupa por ellos. Me pregunto si me pasara a mi se preocuparía? ´´-pensaba un poco preocupada pero dejo eso así y volvió a comportarse normalmente (inner: como una put…).

-Ohh bueno como seguía diciendo ununkhu(aclarándose la garganta)-Sasuke-kun estoy urgida me ayudas?-rogaba esta desamarradonse el kimono .

-Glup pensándolo bien mejor vayamos a rescatarlos-tragando saliva y con gota en la nuca.

-Tch no se vale sasu-malo aguafiestas-decía asiendo un puchero-vamos sasuke- agarrándole la mano llevándola a sus senos, sasuke se puso rojo pero pronto cambio su cara a la misma seria y fría de siempre.

-Hmp vamos que le quiero partir la cara a ese tal Airase veremos si es oponente para mi- y con una sonrisa maliciosa quito la mano de los senos de Karin no sin antes rozar uno de sus pezones con los dedos asiendo que esta suspirara.

-Haiiiiii-gimiendo-``¿eso fue intencional? ´´ pensaba Karin muy sorprendida.

-Utiliza tu habilidad para encontrarlos.

Mientras que en el bosque:

-Umm que lindos son.

Hablaba una muchacha castaña con un traje ninja parecido al de ino pero de un tonalidad verde oscuros, esta muchacha poseía ojos verdes opacos, unas kunais atravesadas en sus brazos, llevaba unas sandalias con púas al igual que piercins en la lengua y en el estomago, todo esto a modo de tortura ya que esta utilizaba jutsus de tortura tanto genjutsu como ninjutsu y además estaba plana como una tabla (ni sakura tenia tan pocos senos) y su nombre era Itami(dolor) Utsukushii(hermosa) esta es una de nuestras queridas ``masajistas ´´.

-Jejejeje si jefe ya no los podemos violar y matarlos? Quiero ver sangre.

Decía una chica peliazul con ojos color grises plateados con una mirada sádica y llena de lujuria, tenia labios pequeños y su estatura era de 5.2 pies, copa D, con un traje ninja blanco que dejaba ver el vientre y una falda con un pantalón azul, además de corto por debajo; y de nombre Shiromizu (agua blanca) Yoshi esta era otra de las ``masajistas ´´ y utiliza el elemento vapor y agua (por eso su nombre).

-Jajajajaj si que eres sádica mi pequeña niña por eso me agradas además de por tus senos-reía a lo que iba saliéndosele un hilillo de baba, este es el pervertido de los lentes que acoso a nuestra (querida por algunos odiada por muchos) Karin.

-No solo han pasado dos horas luego de dejar la carta-decía serio el líder de este grupo de ninjas renegados de la aldea oculta de la niebla pero luego paso a una cara pervertida- pero si quieren pueden violarlos.

Este tipo tiene una contextura física robusta de cuerpo ancho y ojos negros con traje ninja que parecía mas un abrigo que otra cosa y pantalones bombachos con dibujos de rayos en la parte inferior.

-Siiiiiii arigatou! Jefe- muy emocionada casi gritaba Itami quitándole el t-shirt a suigetsu y yendo directo a besarlo.

-Umm me gusta este pelirrojo-cambiando a una cara mas sádica- quiero beber su sangre jejejej-con risa cínica volteaba a ver Shiromizu- gracias jefe- decía mientras sacaba un kunai de su bolsa ninja haciéndole una herida en la mano a juugo mientras chupaba la sangre que emanaba de esta y comenzaba a tocarse lo pechos.

-Hahahhahah que rica sangre quiero mas quiero mas!- hablaba la ojigris mientras levantaba el kunai para enterrárselo a juugo en el corazón.

-Noo todavía nos sirve- agarrando su mano.

-Tch yo quiero mas sangre suéltame, suéltame.

-Ya párale que no quiero ver esa escena enana asquerosa-hablaba Itami galleteándola para que vuelva a la realidad.

-Por lo menos no soy una plana sadomasoquista-reacciono esta rápido a la ofensa anterior.

-Asi? Pues yo no me meto en cementerios en medio de la noche y saco muertos para masturbarme viendo sus miembros ya podridos.

-Co-co-mo lo-o su-upiste-e-intentaba articular totalmente roja- digo eso no es verdad!-mientras retomaba la confianza para hablar.

-Y yo que solo estaba bromeando-decía sorprendida con una gota en la nuca y con una expresión de asco- si que eres re-rara enana.

-Tú cállate, es mas te voy a dar unas nalgadas bien fuertes a ver si te excitas y te largas sadomasoquista de mierda.

-YA CALLENSE LAS DOS Y SIGAN CON LO QUE HACIAN QUE YA LAS QUIERO VER DESNUDAS!- exploto el jefe.

Y todos se cayeron luego de ese comentario. Cuando se recuperaron la castaña y la peliazul se acercaron para conversar.

-Oe y desde cuando el jefe es tan pervertido-hablaba asombrada la castaña.

-Pues no se pero si se pasa lo mato, y luego me bebo su sangre –babeaba la peliazul fantaseando la escena.

-Cerda-decía Itami dándole un ``ligero ´´ golpe a la ojigris-ya serio que hacemos seguimos?

-Pues no se es que estos están de infarto-decía mirando a los chicos con una mirada lujuriosa-pues yo digo que sigamos-la ojigris estaba toda roja de la excitación.

-Pues… que esperamos vamos-corriendo así donde se encontraba suigetsu.

-Hai-haciendo lo mismo pero en dirección a juugo.

La castaña lo miro de reojo sintiéndose totalmente excitada, tocando todo su cuerpo y jugueteando con la lengua de este a pesar de que el estaba metido en un genjutsu se podían oír gemidos saliendo de su boca por la fricción que estaba creando la ojiverde, pues se le había montado encima de su miembro llenándolo de jugos vaginales que salían en gran medida a través de la ropa interior de esta. Pues todo ocurría con ropa puesta solo que ya estaban en ropa interior-me encantas chico pez-argumentaba esta mientras se acariciaba los pechos gimiendo fuertemente, asiendo que los dos hombres que estaban viendo el espectáculo soltaran grandes manantiales de sangre por las fosas nasales.

Mientras la peliazul estaba en éxtasis con la sangre del pelinaranja pues según ella era el exquisito que había probado y a duras penas se controlaba pero lo realmente la estaba volviendo loca era el falo del muchacho hasta que llego a un punto en el que no pudo más y dijo:

-No puedo mas Itami lo quiero dentro, lo desnudare-grito con desesperación.

-Siiii yo-o tahhhmpoco puedo lo-o desnudare-gemia por estar frotan su agujero con el miembro de suigetsu.

Las chicas estaban a punto de bajarle los calzones cuanto una gran cantidad de shuriken iban hacia ellas pero estas no se percataron y…

CONTINUARA…


	6. Perversion antes de la batalla

Perversionas antes de la batalla

Las chicas estaban a punto de bajarle los boxers cuando una gran cantidad de shuriken iba hacia ellas, pero estas no se percataron. Shuriken tras shuriken fueron atravesando sus cuerpos, dejando una estela de sangre y órganos tirados a su alrededor pero no solo de las chicas sino también de los chicos pues la cantidad de shurikens era tal que podría fácilmente derrotar a un mini-ejercito de 100, los shurikens eran de un tamaño mediano por lo que cortaron grandes partes del cuerpo de todos asiendo irreconocibles de quienes eran cada parte.

-KYAAAAA!Sasuke que hiciste!-grito con lagrimas en los ojos mientras estaban abiertos como platos-como pudiste eran nuestros amigos!-luego dijo algo por lo bajo-claro que suigetsu era solo un charco de agua estancada y mal oliente pero en fin (y ahora lo tengo solito para mi sin interrupciones inoportunas y… aaw ya pero en que estoy pensando).

-No no lo eran-respondió sasuke con cierta molestia y asiendo enojar mas a Karin.

-De que hablas? Si ellos darían la VIDA! por ti y mira lo que les haces CREI que tenías corazón pero eres un…-aunque fue interrumpida por Sasuke que sabia que le iba a doler ese comentario.

-No, estamos en un…-sin embargo fue interrumpido por una voz.

-Jajajajaja-rió maliciosamente- muy bien parece que me descubriste-era Itami-pero no por eso creerás que podrás salirte de esta.

El ambiente comenzó a deteriorarse, hasta convertirse en un hoyo negro; de la nada fueron apareciendo cuerdas que ataron los cuerpos de Sasuke y Karin, sujetándolos mientras una pared de púas aparecía atrás y delante de ellos cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de los cuerpos de estos…

-Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa de orgullo-si crees que con este genjutsu podrás derrotarme estas muy equivocada ¡sharingan!-y… no paro! lo que no pudo sino sorprender al azabache y a la pelirroja mientras se seguía acercando peligrosamente a estos pero a 5 cm. paro y la itami dijo:

-Que pasa Sasu-emo vez que mi técnica es mas poderosa que esos insignificantes ojos tuyos tienes… miedo jaja! Que patético resulto este uchiha-decía burlonamente y con un tono de veneno en sus palabras, enfureciendo grandemente al uchiha, pero la verdadera aura asesina era la de Karin.

-Mira perra si crees que tu un ser tan insignificante y sin gracia, GORDA!-y la verdad no estaba gorda pero tenia grasita-y además de todo eso mensa crees que te comparas con mi sasukito lindo, hermoso, precioso, apapachable, violable-con cara de pervertida- además bien dotado,(``como sabrá eso ´´ pensó la castaña) eres mas mensa y tarada de lo que creí si piensas que eres mejor que el ja me das pena-comentario a lo que Sasuke no sabia si reírse o hacer una mueca de inconformidad.

-ASI zorra roja por lo menos yo no le ando a atrás a uno que ni me quiere cerca ni lo ando intentando violar. Si los hemos vigilados estos días y se que te masturbas por el buena zorra-zanahoria y si que eres cochina además de masturbaste por el lo haces con su cepillo!-haciendo que Karin se sonroje totalmente pero luego su cara cambia a una de ultratumba-y sin mencionar que eres plana y ¿que onda con esos lentes? dime pareces una nerd jajajajaja-reia como loca la ojiverde-jajajaja que inútil!.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja-mofaba de una forma escalofriante dándole miedo a Itami y hasta a Sasuke-de esta no te libras perra decía mientras soltaba una gran cantidad de chakra mientras decía:

-** Kagura Shingan(**_Ojo de la Mente de Kagura)-_y el jutsu fue disuelto, un genjutsu que )no pudo quitar dejando impresionados a Sasuke y a Itami.

Y volvieron al sombrío bosque, pues no era un lugar lleno de vegetación sino un bosque con poca vida pues la mayoría de árboles estaban muertos a excepción de los que estaban situados cerca de la laguna la cual se encontraba un poco alejada del claro donde estaban el cual estaba lleno de hojas secas.

-Claro perra tampoco te comparas conmigo jejeje-decía abalanzándose con un kunai la cual lo intercepto y trato de darle una patada pero karin se hecho para atrás y esquivo la patada pero…

-Caíste en mi trampa-esbozo una sonrisa y cuando termino de tocar el piso de el salieron unos hilos que ataron las manos y los pies de karin pero Sasuke llego los corto a__tiempo antes de que la jalara así ella.

-Dejen su pelea estupida donde esta el tipo que escribió la carta-duro unos segundo-y los chicos también?

-Aquí estoy vengador frustrado-sacándole una venita en la frente al uchiha-que acaso nos pagaras? O me harás matarte y vender tu cabeza?

-Que tal si te callas y nos regresas a los chicos si no quieres que te corte otro tipo de ``cabeza ´´-con risa maliciosa.

-Omitiré ese comentario y te volveré a preguntar sasu-uke me darás el dinero o…-hizo una pausa-tus amigos se mueren.

-Donde están pregunto –nuestro uchiha con voz serena pero intimidante.

-Aquí Shiromizu, Kiraki traigan al pescado y al naranjitas pero antes vístanlos.

-Así que le estaban asiendo cosas pervertidas antes de que llegáramos-decía el azabache burlonamente.

-Y me lo hubiera comido enterito si tu peló pincho y tu perrita faldera no hubieran interrumpido.

-Jajajaja que bueno que vinimos y que mal gusto niña estar con cualquiera de esos dos uff en especial ese pescadito mal oliente de suigetsu.

-Pues fíjate que es un papacito y esta como quiere y tiene como lo ``quiero ´´-mientras recordaba el ``eso ´´ de suigetsu y mostraba una cara picara-no como el uchiha frustrado debe de tener cero en esa área.

-Jajajajaja si yo te creí mensa ahora te creo re-mensa, tarada además con unos gustos… jajaja todavía no me lo creo jajaja-mientras seguí burlándose de lo lindo callo en el piso de tanta burla-jajaja de verdad que hasta cochina me saliste si no hubiéramos llegado te lo violas jajaja.

-Por lo menos yo casi lo logro no como tu que siempre fracasas en tus intentos y no llegas a mucho, es mas creo que ni se han besado todavía (golpe bajo)-mientras sonreía burlonamente mirando a Karin.

En un rinconcito-besare a sasuke, besare a Sasuke, lo haré, lo haré, si, si, si me lo violare jejeje-reía como loca (inner: esta ya se piro)-serás mió sasukito-hablaba mientras sacaba un muñekito idéntico a sasuke y lo acariciaba en la cabeza-mi precioso, mi precioso solo mió mió! Siiii muahhahahha.

-Aquí están jefe –hablaba kiraki quien los llevaba cargados en los hombros y poniéndolos en el suelo.

-Por que tardaron tanto?-interrogo el jefe.

-Es que me estaba despidiendo-dijo muy avergonzada la peliazul-quería probar un poco mas de ese néctar ahhh-suspiraba con deseo.

-Ok…- solo podía decir a quien se le marcaba una gota en la nuca.

-Muy bien aquí están tus amigos danos el-

Callo cuando se dio cuenta que dos manos salían de la tierra sujetando a los chicos con ellas y llevándoselos por medio de la tierra a lo que Airase tiro un rayo para intentar detenerlos pero ya era muy tarde…

-Jajaja creíste que te pagaría que iluso-y hay mismo salieron los clones junto con suigetsu y juugo agarrado-muy bien Karin clones mientras los saco del genjutsu cúbranme-cogia entre sus manos a juugo y entraba en su subconsciente.

-Hai-afirmaron los clones y Karin.

-Atáquenlos mientras-los tres se dispersaban y se dirigían a Sasuke.

-Adiós emo fue horrendo conocerte pero un será un placer matarte-con sonrisa maliciosa-muere!-mientras empuñaba una guadaña e iba a clavársela al ojinegro cuando recibió una patada por el abdomen de Karin tirándola al piso.

-No le tocaras un pelo a Sasuke.

-Pero yo si- y se dirigía hacia Sasuke cuando dijo-Cabeza de la bestia-y una monstruosa y gran cabeza salio de un portal de chacra directo al azabache.

- Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego-quemando al monstruo.

-Shiromizu-pronuncio el jefe a lo que ella asiente.

-Jutsu de vapor acido-y de su boca salia un vapor espeso que quemaba todo a su paso un clon trato de interponerse pero solo se desvaneció al contacto de la técnica y esta se dirigía peligrosamente al uchiha…


	7. Comienza la batalla y las violaciones ha

Comienza la batalla y las violaciones hacen de nuevo su aparicion.

Pero justo antes de que la técnica tocara a Sasuke el otro clon de este agarro al emo y a Suigetsu evadiendo la técnica que choco con un árbol desintegrándose.

-Que jutsu mas poderoso.-Impresionada por el poder de este.  
-Pues no has visto nada.-Itami le respondía mientras le propinaba un puño en el estomago, lanzándola hasta una roca la cual se hizo añicos.  
-Jum que inservible-se burlaba la castaña para voltearse y dirigirse donde se encontraba el azabache pero una mano la voltea para...  
-Eres tonta si crees que me venciste.-Dándole un puñetazo en la cara lo que hizo que esta retrocediera, escupiendo un poco de sangre.  
-Te haré sufrir como nunca lo han hecho Gōmon kaishi: Dansu no sureddo (tortura de inicio: Baile de hilos).

De la tierra salieron unos hilos que ataron fuertemente el cuerpo de Karin hasta apretarlo tan fuerte que se volvió una bola de humo…

-No me subestimes.-Apareciendo por atrás con un kunai lista para herirla.  
-Ni tú a mí.-Le dijo con voz tétrica y cuando la pelirroja estaba a unos pasos de ella salieron unas cadenas atrapando sus extremidades.  
-Juugo ve a ayudar a Karin mientras yo sacare a Suigetsu del genjutsu.-Le ordeno el Uchiha mientras creaba dos clones más para que lo protegieran.  
-Hai.-Afirma el pelinaranja y se dirige hacia donde están las chicas pero alguien lo para diciendo:  
-Cabeza de la bestia.  
Sale una gran cabeza de lagarto de un portal de chacra, dirigiéndose ha Juugo, a lo cual este saca la primera fase del jutsu maldito y golpea la cabeza haciendo que una gran cantidad de chacra salga de su puño, desapareciendo la invocación.

-Vaya veo que eres mas fuerte de lo que pareces bien no me contendré Shishi no shokushu (tentáculos de la bestia)

Y del suelo apareció un portal, por ahí salieron ocho tentáculos gigantes que se juntaron para golpear a Juugo a lo cual este solo se cubrió, fue impulsado con tal fuerza que al llegar a un árbol lo quebró a la mitad y por el impacto siguió hasta chocar con otro dejando un gran hueco en este creando una nube de polvo.

-Que tal zorrita roja no te puedes escapar de mi jutsu?.-Hablaba burlonamente la castaña-o es que de tanto masturbarte ya estas cansada eh?-Seguía con la burla pero luego cambio la cara a una mas cínica.-Pues lo siento por ti Hari no kan no jutsu (técnica del ataúd de agujas).

Un ataúd lleno de agujas fue invocado en medio de una nube de humo una parte delante de karin y otra atrás.

-lista para morir?-Le hablaba con sorna.

Karin no podía hablar del dolor que le causaban las cadenas-encierro-y el ataúd se fue cerrando pero justo en ese momento apareció un clon de Sasuke cortando las cadenas que amarraban a la pelirroja salvándola del jutsu y llevándola a un claro para curarle las heridas.

-Jajaja Itami vamos que inútil y ya hubiera acabado con esa zanahoria mal oliente jaja.-Se burlaba Shiromizu.  
-Hmp ya vienes tú a joder, vaya que eres una aprovechada, mientras yo peleaba con la zorra violadora (inner: miren quien habla) tu te fuiste a terminar de violar a tu chico y yo me quede a insultar a la zorra Waa mi papacito tan bueno que esta waa puta, desgraciada y aprovechadora.-Decía con lagrimitas en los ojos y asiendo puchero mientras que por la cabeza de la otra rondaba una gotita.  
-Jajaja que culpa tengo yo de que seas taan mensa como para no pensar en eso y mucho que me divertí jajaja.-Reía victoriosa y miraba a la ojiverde con superioridad.  
-Sabes creí que lo ibas a dejar sin una gota de sangre.-Decía esta con total naturalidad lo que enfado a la peliazul-con lo perversa y pervertida que eres me sorprende que aun este vivo.  
-Pues yo si me controlo no como tu jum.  
-O si como no y yo soy una niña inocente jajaja.-Reía con ganas-vamos dime que le hiciste asalta cementerios cuéntame y no seas mala.  
-maldita masoquista de mierda ash las que te aguanto.  
-Cuentas de una puta vez y dejas de insultarme si no quieres que revele lo que hiciste  
-Ya, ya te cuento-murmurando-maldita zorra tanto que jodes.

FLASH BACK:

Dos personas cargando a dos más con ellos entraron a un hueco situado en un gran árbol, los cuales eran Shiromizu y Kiraki, quienes cargaban a Juugo y a Suigetsu. Dentro del hueco se podía ver algo parecido a una habitación amplia y con cuatro camas dispersadas por el lugar, además de una pequeña cocina con el piso rustico, pues no había sido construido, además de que poseía una mesa en el centro y en cada cama había algo de ropa tirada delatando a los dueños de estas. Depositaron a los muchachos en sus respectivas camas.

-Kira-san salga a cuidar la entrada, mientras yo protejo a los rehenes.-Dijo con total calma, pero con una intención no tan calmada ``kyaaa aunque este se vaya o no se vaya me violo al tal juugo esta rebueno.-Babiandose´´ pensaba mientras su cara no reflejaba ninguna emoción en particular.

-Ok que lo disfrutes.-Dijo con una sonrisa picara lo que la peliazul se hizo la que no entendía pero realmente pensaba ``a este maldito pervertido no se le escapa una, pero bueno supongo que no es tan malo después de todo me dejo sola con juugo, quizás luego le de vuelvo el ``favorcito ´´ pensó con una sonrisa lujuriosa en los labios, para ir directo a la cama donde se encontraba Juugo.

-Juugo, papi lindo.-Le susurro al oído en tono sensual.

(Inner: aunque no se ni pa que por que acaso no esta en un genjutsu? Yo: no es mi culpa que sea loquita y pervertida inner: si lo es yo: -_-U)

-Aquí esta mami para hacerte cositas ricas y sangrientas-Se relamió los labios para quitarle la camisa al pelinaranja, entonces ver el ``escultural ´´ pecho de este según ella.

Comenzó besando su cuello, mordiéndolo hasta dejar visibles moretones en la piel del pelinaranja a la vez sobaba la entrepierna de este. Se aparto del cuello, dirigiéndose directo a sus labios los cuales beso con pasión, mucha lengua y lujuria.

-Juugito, hace rato no pude terminar lo que me propuse y te violare o te dejare sin sangre lo que ocurra primero-dijo con una sonrisa entre sádica y lujuriosa.

Fue besando su cuello, bajando por este hasta llegar al abdomen por el cual fue dejando chapetón tras chapetón, alcanzando su objetivo el cual ya estaba erguido por las caricias dadas anteriormente, gracias a esto no tuvo más que hacer que bajarle los pantalones con todo y decir…

-Es, es hermoso Waaa nunca había visto uno así snif snif. –Suspiraba muy emocionada y con lagrimitas en los ojos- y es todo mió muajaja-rió maléficamente.

Estaba a punto de posar sus labios sobre ``eso´´ cuando tuvo la idea ``este manjar seria mas exquisito si lo mezclo con su sangre aaw que delicia ´´ agarro un kunai que estaba en su bolsa ninja disponiéndose a cortar una pierna de este llenando su boca de sangre, inmediatamente dirigiendo su boca al manjar.

-Aahhh.-Se podía oír a juugo gemir desde el genjutsu al sentir esa boca fría invadiendo su falo.

La ojigris bajaba y subía a un ritmo frenético mientras sobaba fuertemente su sexo liberando bastante líquido vaginal. Luego de unos minutos se pudieron oír dos fuertes geminados proviniendo de la boca de ambos, pues se habían venido simultáneamente.

-aaaahhhh Juugo no aguanto mas, te montare mi papi sexy.-Exclamaba con la cara roja del placer y los ojos vidriosos del mismo.

Termino de quitarse toda la ropa dejando ver un cuerpo bien formado y con poco vello un 93 57 82 eran sus medidas. Se arrimo a la cama quedando encima de juugo y bajando lentamente hasta que sus sexos se tocaran causando un leve gemido en ambos, cuando logro ubicar bien esto fe introduciendo lentamente el miembro de este a su agujero lo cual le resultaba difícil debido al tamaño de este a pesar de la gran lubricación que estaba haciendo sus jugos vaginales, finalmente pudo introducir hasta la mitad causándole un gran dolor y no pudo mas que quejarse, dejo pasaran unos minutos hasta que su caliente hoyo se acostumbrada al falo de este, logrando comenzar a moverse lenta pero rítmicamente.

-aaahh juego es es es taan grande aaahhhh.-Gemía sin control mientras este aun estando en el genjutsu podía verse una sonrisa de placer en su rostro.

Ya más a acostumbrada al instrumento de este comenzó a introducirse mas a su cavidad, causándole aun mas placer haciéndola gritar fuertemente y comenzar a moverse mas bestialmente, llegando a meterlo todo en una sola meneada que hasta Juugo atrapado en el genjutsu disfrutaba grandemente. Plow plow se oía el sonido de los sexos chocando, creando un ambiente cargado de placer y feromonas, ese ruido era cada vez mas intenso y repetido hasta que se oyeron unas voces exclamar.

-AAHHHHHH!-se escucho al mismo tiempo fuerte y claro por toda la zona.

END FLASH BACK:

-Kyaaa eres taan suertuda amiga, te envidio aww yo hacia con sui kyaaa aahh.-Chillaba con babitas escurriéndosele por la boca y corazones saliéndole de los ojos.  
-Si fue divino aahh, de solo acordame.

Se puso roja pues se dio cuanta que si sucedió lo que estaba temiendo, se mojo…

-Jajajaja si que estas caliente niña.-Expresaba con burla-tendremos que buscarte a otro, pensandolo bien el Uchihita no esta nada mal, que crees?  
-Pues si algo tiene que la puta zanahoria le anda atrás como corderito al matadero que tal si comenzó a cuchichearle al odio.-Y luego con tu jutsu de tortura lo…-siguió cuchicheando el plan.-Por ultimo nos lo violamos que te parece?


	8. Violacion al emo!

Violación al emo!

``Acabo de despertar, siento algo así como una almohada en mi cabeza pero al darme cuenta que estoy rodeada de arboles tan altos como la torre del hokage en konoha que estoy sobre montón de hojas. Siento en mis brazos y piernas algo que me que me aprieta y entonces me levanto para saber que es, me sorprendo son vendas pero como que paso… aah! Ya recuerdo están donde las cadenas de esa pu** estaban levanto el brazo, chequeo que no esta tan mal como pensé, luego miro a mi alrededor y encuentro a un azabache vigilando y no lo puedo creer es Sasuke, pero si estamos solos nosotros dos eso significa que… ¡el dejo a los otros y solo me salvo a mi!-Hice una pausa para pensarlo- Dios no me lo creo, Sasuke dejo los otros ¡por mi! Además el fue el que me curo le tengo que agradecer, le tengo que decir que no solo lo deseo carnalmente, le tengo que decir que… lo amo y luego me aprovechare de la situación kukukukuku.´´

-Sasuke gracias, no puedo creer lo que has hecho por mi, quería decirte que lo siento, de verdad lo siento, siento actuar como una zorra pervertida que solo quiere sexo contigo hasta llegar al punto de masturbarme con tu cepillo o solo mojarme pensando en ti y en tu…-Pare por la vergüenza que me causaba decir eso (si hasta yo tengo vergüenza…)-pene… pero la realidad es que siento algo mas profundo por ti, la verdad es que yo te amo Sasuke como nunca lo había hecho yo te amo.

Y lo bese a lo primero se sorprendió pero no se aparto de mi, de hecho me correspondió el beso no muy intensamente, aunque de un momento a otro me aparto y dijo.

-Yo no soy.-No lo deje terminar.

-No me importa lo que tengas que decir yo te amo.-Hice una pausa-y te deseo aquí y ahora.

Luego me abalance a sus brazos volviéndolo a besar con pasión el me correspondía, sin embargo era como si algo le preocupara… no le tome mucha importancia y seguí besando esos fríos pero dulces labios eran néctar para mi tanto tiempo deseándolos y ahora los tenia para mi aahh me podría morir feliz ahora mismo pero antes me aprovecho de esto jejeje. Luego le quite la parte superior de la ropa que me dejo ver algo que ya había visto tantas veces pero que siempre me seguía asombrado cofcofdesangrandocofcof y de mi nariz se escapo un rastro de sangre, no pude mas y me arroje a su cuello no sin antes poner mi mano en su mástil para acariciarlo el me fue quitando la ropa hasta dejar mis senos (con el jutsu corporal) a su merced los cuales comenzó a frotar asiéndome gemir de placer. Comencé a masturbarlo sobre la ropa lo que le estaba gustando pues estaba gimiendo un poco, luego baje mi boca para besar y chupar su abdomen y puff el se convirtió en una nube de polvo haciéndome caer al piso y dejándome un gran chichón en la frente (les juro que me parecía a sakura) me dejo ahí sola, cachonda y confundida.

-¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS FUE ESO?-Preguntaba yo enfadada y confundida-¿Dónde esta mi Sasukito? NO espera…-Pare en seco a pensar.-No me digas que el era un clon entonces le-e co-onfe-ese-e mi-i sentimientos, ahh.-Suspire.-, lo peor es que me dejo caliente NO waa lo tuve entre mis brazos, pensar que le habría hecho tantas cosas.-Dije mientras pensaba en lo que le haría *babas*.-Pero bueno traigo conmigo su cepillo kukuku a si me podré quitar la calentura.´´

Mientras en otro lugar.

-Pues si algo tiene que la puta zanahoria le anda atrás como corderito al matadero que tal si -comenzó a cuchichearle al odio.-Y luego con tu jutsu de tortura lo…-siguió cuchicheando el plan.-Por ultimo nos lo violamos que te parece?

-Vaya si que estas perver hoy primero te violas a tal juugo y ahora me vienes con que a Uchiha el emo vengador, pero esa idea me encanta la pondré en acción ahora mismo Sutoringutai no jutsu (jutsu atadura de cadenas).

Cadenas salieron de las manos de la castaña dirigiéndose al azabache enroscándose en sus extremidades dejando su cuerpo a merced de estas, mientras el azabache seguía dentro de suigetsu (no piensen mal) tratando se sacarlo del genjutsu por lo que no se dio por enterado de lo que le hacían.

-Ya pescamos al pez ahora a comérnoslo.-Decía babeándose la ropa la castaña.

-Si aquí tengo la boquita para comérmelo, vamos mi ``perverquista ´´.

-Claro mi necrofilica, sangrienta y mal hablada compañera, disfrutemos este bombón.

Ambas se arrojarondose a Sasuke comenzando a besar su cuello con gran maestría lamiendo por todos lados para luego subir a sus oídos creando así en el uchiha una sonrisa boba y con algo de placer, otra vez bajando al cuello pero con la diferencia de que ahora le daban mordisquitos todo esto con increíble sincronía.

-Vaya amiga solo el cuello y ya estoy mojando.- Dejaba lo que hacia para comentar la ojigris.

-Ni lo digas que yo desde que lo toque se me erizo la piel, aunque por lo que veo no somos las únicas que lo disfrutamos.-Decía la ojiverde mientras señalaba el bulto que se encontraba en los pantalones del azabache.

-Wao le gano a mi juugito no puedo esperar para comérmelo-Exclamaba Shiromizu para tomar en sus manos el miembro de Sasu-emo.

-Y también a mi sui vaya que disfrutaremos pero quien le entra primero?-Preguntaba la castaña.

-Obvio que yo tu ni mereces tocar este bombón.-Shiromizu al habla.

-Me extraña que a ti no eran los muertos los que te gustaban?-Preguntaba con sarcasmo Itami.

-Si me ENCANTA, problema? Además con lo emo que es este casi es un muerto.-Respondía burlona.

-Jajaja si, pero no me cambies el tema el es MIO-Aclaro con mirada retadora.

-Así ya veremos lo pagaras ya lo veras-la miraba de igual manera la peliazul.

-Lo resolvemos como siempre?.

-Claro pero te arrepentirás no eres rival para mi, y menos en eso.

-Ya veremos, pues entonces comencemos.

-Si.

-KATANA, SHURIKEN O SELLO EXPLOSIVO.-Gritaban las dos al mismo tiempo

-SIII gane me toca primero el papacito.

-Espera como que ganaste?-Le reclamaba la ojigris.

-Claro papel explosivo le gana a shuriken por que la envuelve y la explota-respondía la castaña.

-Pero si yo te corto!

-Pero yo te exploto-Le regalo una sonrisa de victoria a Shiromizu.

-TCH tramposa-Murmuro la peliazul

-dijiste algo?-Cuestiono Itami.

-Siii te dije tramposa como te quedo el ojo eh?-Le respondió con enfadado y un poco de envidia.

-Me quedo hermoso pues ahora tengo a este bonbomcito para mi solita-Dijo con sonrisa victoriosa y aire de soy mejor que tu.

-Púdrete plana- Hablo haciendo un puchero.

Itami ya no le respondió más cuando poso sus manos directamente al bulto del Uchiha, aunque el gusto no le duro mucho…

-Kaze no kunai (kunai de viento).

Los dos kunais rodeados de chacra de viento se dirigieron a las chicas, que intentaron esquivarlos en vano, ya que se enterraron profundamente en sus hombros respectivamente causándoles dolor, ya que la fuerza del ataque destruyo algunos tejidos musculares y la sangre broto de sus heridas.

-Aww quien se atrevió a tirar eso? Lo destruiré.-Hablo con dolor Itami.

-Fui yo perraquista algún problema?-Respondió con aura asesina por la escena que encontró.

-Si esta no la cuentas maldita-Dijo Shiromizu para ponerse de pie.

-Lo pagaran por haber tocado a mi precioso, lindo, amoroso, gentil y súper fuerte Sasuke-kun.-Hablo con su aura asesina en incremento.

-Murmurando.-Oye crees que este hablando de Sasuke?.-Pregunto la castaña.

-Pues no se, pero para mi que esta tan loquita por el que ya hasta delira-Respondió la ojiazul.

-Pa mi que si o acaso fue sarcástica porque todo lo que dijo fue lo contrario.

-Kaze Bunshin no jutsu (jutsu de clones de viento).-Interrumpió a las violadoras mientras hablaban.

Una nube de humo se hizo presente y de esta salieron dos clones disparados a gran velocidad, pues al ser de viento sus cuerpos eran mas ligeros y ágiles que pronto llegaron hasta las chicas y estas por la gran velocidad de sus atacantes no pudieron sino tratar de bloquear el golpe lo que nos se le dio pues uno de los clones le golpeo en el pecho a Itami haciéndola convulsionar por la fuerza del golpe y escupir sangre mientras volaba por los aires cayendo al piso y rodando por este hasta parar; el otro clon agarro a Shiromizu por la piernas y la lanzo hacia una roca volviéndola añicos y haciendo que la peliazul quede con la espalda herida.

-Hmp por lo que veo no ha pasado mucho, mientras sacaba a Suigetsu del genjutsu-decía Sasuke mientras se paraba.

-Umm pues ese bulto dice, no mejor dicho grita! Que si paso algo-Le responde Suigetsu con burla y señalando su entrepierna.

-KARIN! Que demonios hiciste ahora?-Gritaba enfadado el Uchiha.

-ASH pero Sasuke sino fui yo fueron esas pervertidas violadoras, es mas si no fuera por mi ya hasta me quitan la meta de ser tu primera violadora.

Con una gota en la nuca.-Bueno y hablando de ellas donde están?-Pregunto el azabache.

-Allí están moliditas por mi.-Decía feliz y con una sonrisa.

- Umm seguro usaste un truco sucio, conociéndote-Le dijo Suigetsu mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Pues yo lo menos a mi no me vio…-Pero no puedo terminar esa frase pues una voz no se lo permitió.

-Futton:San tagu (elemento vapor: nube acida)-Pronuncio Shiromizu.

Y una gran cantidad de vapor acido se dirigía a ellos derritiendo todo a su paso…


	9. ¡¡Hora de mostrar nuestras habilidades!

Una gran cantidad de vapor acido se dirigía a ellos derritiendo todo a su paso, pero para suerte de estos lograron darse cuenta a tiempo e hicieron una transportación salvándose del letal ataque, el cual siguió su curso consumiendo todos los árboles a su paso hasta desaparecer dejando un claro muy amplio en ese gran bosque.

-¡Eso estuvo muy cerca!-Hablo suigetsu.

-Si estas ninjas no se andan con rodeos.-Dijo Sasuke calmadamente.

-¿Oigan y juugo donde esta?-Pregunto Suigetsu a los chicos.

-Esta cerca, parece que viene hacia acá.-Le respondió Karin a este usando su jutsu de con el que podía sentir del chacra.

Mientras estos hablaban las chicas aprovecharon a irse donde estaban sus otros compañeros.

-Chicos, ¿cuando piensan ayudarnos?-Pregunto Shiromizu a sus compañeros.

-Si, no podemos nostras solas contra ellos cuatro.-Afirmo Itami.

-No se preocupen ya pronto entraremos en combate, mientras acaben con la pelirroja.-Les respondió el jefe a lo que estas asintieron y se fueron a hacer lo que les ordenaron.

-Mira tu, plana con tinte barato ¿te estas escondiendo detrás de tus amigos?-Dijo intentando provocarla.-Que miedosa eres.

-Si, es tan débil que no nos llega ni a los talones, además nosotras somos más pervertidas-Hablo sonriente Itami intentando hacer lo mismo.

-Ya verán quien es la débil y obvio que yo soy mas pervertida que ustedes lo que no soy es una urgida en exceso.-Decía cayendo en la trampa de estas.

Comenzaron a pelear entre ellas usando taijutsu y rasgándose la ropa dejando ver más piel de la necesaria, pero sin llegar a rasgar donde estaban las partes intimas.

-Vaya, nada mas falta el barro para ser una pelea de chicas.-Decía el chico pez con voz algo pervertida.

-Pervertido.-Le dijo Sasuke quien tampoco quitaba la vista de las chicas, justo en ese momento llego Juugo.

-¡Vamos denle duro a esa perra!-Grito suigetsu a las chicas.

-¿A cual de nosotras?-Dejaron de pelear para preguntarle al intento de aquaman.

-Pues a la zorra de Karin, obvio vamos denle duro.-Animaba Suigetsu a las otras.

-Mira tu remedo de pescado mal oliente cuando te tenga…-Pero fue interrumpida por las chicas las cuales volvieron a pelear.

-¡Si muerte a la putaroja!-Grito todo Suigetsu.

-Sabes Suigetsu, una de ellas casi te viola.-Dijo Sasuke a este.

-¡¿QUEE?-Pregunto alterado el peliazul al Uchiha-¿Cómo que CASI? Explícate.

-Si no hubiéramos llegado antes estarías violado, aunque si se violaron a Juugo.-El aludido no lo podía creer y cayó en shock.

-Pe-pero ¿Co-como lo-lo sa-sabes?-Tartamudeo el chico pez para preguntarle al azabache.

-Fácil, sharingan.-Hablo con orgullo en su cara.

-Fisgón.-Dijo Suigetsu mirando acusadoramente al emo cosa que lo hizo enfadar-¡Noo! Mi bello cuerpecito ¡¿Por qué?-Grito el peliazul con aura depresiva, abrazándose y llorando a mares.

-¿Quién fue la que casi me violo?-Pregunto Suigetsu con curiosidad.

-La castaña-Le responde el Uchiha.

-¡Diablos! Y para colmo la plana-Se quejo para irse a un rinconcito a lamentarse.

Saliendo del shock-¡¿QUEEE? Mi virginidad NOO ¿Por qué?¿POR QUE? Si yo me estaba conservando para Sasuke, cof cof digo PARA EL MATRIMONIO-Grito Juugo fuertemente.

-¿Quién fue la puta?-Pregunto sacando su lado asesino y pasando a la fase dos del sello maldito.

-Ella.-Dijo Sasuke señalando a la culpable con varias gotas en la sien.

-¡La matare!-Decía dirigiéndose a su violadora.

-Vaya y yo que creí que Orochimaru ya se lo había violado.-Decía la pelirroja con una gota en la sien y cara de asombro.

Juugo iba directo a la que le dio su ``primera vez ´´ la cual estaba inmóvil y asustada por la fuerza con la cual venia pero alguien lo interrumpió…

- Shishi no shutai(cuerpo primario de la bestia).-Pronuncio Kiraki.

Una nube de humo se formo, saliendo de esta un cuerpo escamoso de 3 metros de altura con forma de dragón de komodo, una cola rodeada de espinas de un metro, garras afiladas en manos y pies, pero sin cabeza interceptando el ataque de Juugo y haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Morirán!, todos ¡morirán!-Gritaba como desquiciado el pelinaranja.

Diciendo esto se aproximo a la invocación y una vez la tuvo cerca de su espalda unos brazos se comenzaron a formar golpeando al animal con rapidez y fuerza descomunal, tanta que hicieron desaparecer la invocación no sin antes cortar uno de los brazos que lo golpeaban, lo que a Juugo no lastimo mucho pues los brazos que quedaban se reincorporaron a la espalda de este, aunque ese acto no logro acabar con la sed de sangre del pelinaranja.

-Matar, matar, matar-Repetía incesantemente nuestro ``inofensivo ´´ amigo.

-Muy bien chicos es hora de ponernos serios-Habla Airase (el jefe).

-Hai-Asintieron todos los de su equipo.

-Itami tu con la urgida, Kiraki tu con el desquiciado, Shiromizu tu con intento de aquaman y yo con el emo uke-Dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa cínica.

-Ya lo oyeron dispérsense y atáquenlos-Hablo Sasuke decidido.-Les daremos una lección a esos malditos.-Dijo esto con sonrisa arrogante.

Habiéndose dispersado cada quien hacia su enemigo, el jefe y Sasuke quedaron frente a frente, mirada arrogante contra mirada arrogante hasta que ese suspenso fue interrumpido por unas palabras…

-Sen hikari no sokudo (velocidad de los mil rayos).

Una nube negra apareció en el cielo creando rayos de gran velocidad y todos chocando con Airase quien los recibía sin ningún dolor mas bien con placer pues un aura eléctrica comenzó a formarse sobre su cuerpo y de un momento a otro estaba detrás de Sasuke dándole un puñetazo para lanzarlo volando, luego estaba arriba y le dio otro con mas electricidad, haciendo correr toda esta por su cuerpo y llegándolo a paralizar, otro mas por los lados cada vez haciéndole mas y mas daños saliendo de su boca sangre con cada impacto de este, hasta formar una serie de movimientos imposibles de ver.

Mientras esto sucedía otra batalla se formaba a lo lejos como protagonistas Suigetsu y Shiromizu.

-Fueru-Shinzo no jutsu (incremento de músculos)-Pronuncio aquaman 2.0 versión mal hablada.

Agarro su espada para tratar de incrustársela pero ella lo esquivaba hasta que pudo clavársela transformándose en agua pues se había sustituido por esta, Suigetsu estaba alerta pero fue sorprendido por esta por detrás con un kunai cosa que no lo hirió pues se transformo en su cuerpo liquido y aprovecho esto para golpearla con un chorro de agua impulsándola fuertemente, perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo en el piso con algunos moretones.

-Me las pagaras maldito pez.-Decía tratando de pararse pero no lo logro.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerse en pie fue pateada en la boca por Suigetsu, desencajando su quijada, por su expresión se podía notar el dolor, pues tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, al mismo tiempo por su boca se escapaban gotas de sangre que salpicaban el piso por el que ella era lanzada, cuando cayo a este empezó a rodar por el hasta chocar con una roca.

-Estas muerta niñata, te daré el toque final-Decía cínicamente alzando su espada, estaba a punto de perforarla cuando una persona lo interrumpió.

-No dejare que la mates.-Decía Itami quien era la que se interponía en el camino de este con kunai en mano.

-Quítate zorra-Dijo apartándola con una mano la cual la golpeo.

-Ahhhh, quiero mas, dame mas, quiero mas trátame como a tu esclava, toma-Rogaba como maniática sadomasoquista y con gran morbo en su cara, mientras sacaba un látigo de su bolso ninja.-Dame con esto papi soy toda tuya.

Todos los presentes cayeron por la escena presenciada y con cara de ``y a esta que le pico ´´.

Shiromizu hizo unos sellos y su cabeza se transformo en agua cuando volvió a la normalidad su quijada ya estaba encajada.

-Ahora veras maldito, que conmigo no se juega-Hablaba la ojigris con furia.

- Katon Gökakyö no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)-Pronuncio Shiromizu.

Una bola de fuego se formo en la boca de ella la cual Suigetsu pudo esquivar a tiempo la técnica, aunque tuvo que retroceder.

- Chika kasai no jutsu (técnica de fuego subterráneo).

Grandes bolas de fuego salieron del suelo donde estaba situado suigetsu intento esquivarlas, pero aunque lo logro la temperatura del ambiente aumento considerablemente lo que lo deshidrato en desmedida y lo dejo débil.

- Katon Karyuudan (Gran Dragon De Fuego).

Un dragón de fuego tan grande como los de Sasuke se dirigía a roda marcha a Suigetsu el cual no podía moverse bien por lo deshidratado que estaba.


	10. La visita de santa, lo hice en navidad

Otra batalla ocurría mientras se efectuaban las demás. En las cercanías de un lugar más selvático con grandes y fuertes árboles, pero aun así dejando un claro en el cual poder batallar.

-Kaze no kunai (kunai de viento).-Gritaba Karin con fuerza.

El kunai que ella poseía comenzó ha emanar chakra de viento creando una filosa punta de este elemento. La pelirroja se aproximaba a la castaña con rapidez y empuñando el kunai de forma que el estomago seria su objetivo.

-Eres muy tonta si crees que podrás herirme señorita cepillo dental-Le Dijo la castaña en tono burlesco pero a la vez retador.

-Ya veremos si con este ataque no te quito lo perra ¡Toma!-Grito la pelirroja.

Karin estaba a solo centímetros de ella cuando Itami pronuncio unas palabras:

-Kusari katabira (armadura de cadenas).

De sus manos salieron varias cadenas que la protegieron del ataque y al mismo tiempo se movieron para atacar a Karin, esta trato de evitarlo pero recibió algunos golpes de las cadenas asiéndola gemir de dolor y retroceder, pero para su mala suerte esta concentro mas chacra, las cadenas comenzaron a crecer atacándola y dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciendo que se retorciera de dolor pues le había dejado la zona toda amoratada.

Mas cadenas perseguían a la pelirroja por donde se desplazaba arduamente sin dejar casi oportunidad para librarse de ellas, dando golpes con fuerza sin lograr dar de lleno a su objetivo, Karin con dificultad tenía tiempo para reaccionar ante al ataque, cuando decidió contraatacar con su:

**-Fūton: Daitoppa (Elemento Viento: Gran Penetración)** **Una gran ráfaga de viento se formo arrasando con las cadenas y a su propietaria Itami al igual que con varios árboles de la zona. Itami era arrastrada por esa ráfaga como si su cuerpo estuviera formado de papel, chocando con los árboles en su camino y clavándose estacas de estos, además la ráfaga le hacia grandes rasguños como si el viento estuviera conformado por pequeñas cuchillas causando que de su piel brotaran pequeñas gotas de sangre.** **Decidida a vivir la castaña mientras seguía volando. Logro hacer unos sellos, entonces dijo:**

-Kusari katabira (armadura de cadenas).

Las cadenas la protegieron del viento y del choque de los árboles. Karin paro el ataque e Itami cayo al suelo ya con su jutsu defensivo desactivado y al parecer estaba inconsciente.

Karin al ver a su contrincante derrotada decidió acercarse a ella para vanagloriarse de su victoria.

-Que mierda mas grande resultaste ser masoquista asquerosa.-Hablaba con cinismo la pelirroja mientras iba acercándose cada vez mas…

-Es hora de tu final maldita plana.-Karin ya estaba al lado de esta, mientras le pisaba la cabeza como si fuera un juguete pues en su cara se dibuja una sonrisa siniestra.

-¡Ya quisieras, perra es tu fin!-Grito Itami levantando su cabeza y sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

- No sokubaku no kurushimi (grilletes del tormento).

De sus manos los grilletes se iban formando aprisionando el cuerpo de Karin; en las muñecas, codos, cintura, fémures y pies, haciéndola caer al piso creando un cráter de considerable tamaño, por el gran peso que exigían, pues con ellos llevaban unas grandes bolas negras sujetadas a los grilletes inmovilizando por completo a la pelirroja.

**De las manos de la castaña iban saliendo otras grandes cadenas que se elevaban en el aire hasta formar una sola más grande y con una con una punta filosa lista para atravesar carne.** **-¿Algún último deseo antes de morir?-Dijo la ojiverde con cinismo y una sonrisa maquiavélica en sus labios mientras los relamía con ansias-Rápido que tengo sed de sangre.** **La pelirroja trataba de balbucear algo pero el miedo no la dejaba hablar. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando con pavor ante la escena. Itami alzo la cadena y apunto al corazón de Karin. Su cara estaba llena de sudor, gordas lágrimas salían de sus ojos los cuales miraban con terror el arma que amenazaba con matarla, trato de gritar pero un sonido sordo fue lo único que salio de sus labios. Como si aceptara su muerte, cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor…** **-¡NO!, no moriré aquí, no sin antes haberme violado a ¡Sasuke!-Grito toda decidida recobrando la confianza perdida. -Es hora de que pagues, paga, paga nadie me interrumpe cuando violo ¡nadie! Y menos con ese papacito tan bueno, hay es que de solo recordarlo me excito.-Habla babiendo de solo imaginarse.-unh.-se aclaro la garganta.-Morirás, paga perra. –Perra la puta que te parió.-Dijo la de lentes mientras escupía en la cara de la ojigris, esto solo enfureció mas a su agresora. -¡Guacala! Me contaminaste con tu baba iiiuuu.-Dijo toda asqueada.-Ahora si que pagas maldita.** **Itami estaba concentrando chacra para clavarle la cadena puntiaguda a Karin cuando poso su mirada en una escena que la espanto. Su amiga, Shiromizu a punto de ser asesinada por su antiguo intento de violación, así que corrió a la escena para rescatarla.** **(Escena del capi anterior)**

-No dejare que la mates.-Decía Itami quien era la que se interponía en el camino de este con kunai en mano.

-Quítate zorra.-Dijo apartándola con una mano la cual la golpeo.

-Ahhhh, quiero mas, dame mas, quiero mas trátame como a tu esclava, toma-Rogaba como maniática sadomasoquista y con gran morbo en su cara, mientras sacaba un látigo de su bolso ninja.-Dame con esto papi soy toda tuya.

(Escena del capi anterior terminada)

La pelirroja no pudo mas que soltar un sonoro suspiro de alivio y pensar que por una vez el sucio pez baboso hizo algo bien. Ahora en vez de pensar en eso lo haría en como zafarse de ese jutsu, cuando estaba pensando como hacerlo el jutsu desapareció pues al parecer la invocadora de este estaba bastante concentrada en que le ``dieran ´´ y la ``hicieran su esclava ´´ como para concentrarse en el jutsu.

-Oye tu perraquista que es conmigo que peleas ven aquí boba.-Le gritaba Karin a la que hace poco iba a clavarle una cadena en el corazón.

-Tch no me jodas puta barata ya voy a darte tus pataditas.-Le respondio.

Mientras en otro lugar de este bosque otra de las cuatro peleas se consumaba…

¡Te matare!-Gritaba juugo en otro de sus ``viajecitos ´´.-Esparciré tu sangre por todos lados.

Juugo trasformo su brazo en una especie de maza filosa con ella trataba de golpear a Kiraki pero este era muy rápido para esto. Kiraki apareció detrás del pelinaranja a punto de clavarle un kunai pero este se dio cuenta y le de volvió el ataque con su brazo golpeando el kunai de este el cual se llevo el impacto.

Shishi no ni-ji-tai (Cuerpo secundario de la bestia).

Gritaba Kiraki para luego morderse ambos pulgares y ponerlos en el piso para invocar a la bestia. Una gran nube de humo se formo, luego de disiparse un gran monstruo salio del era mucho mas grande que la anterior invocación media 10 metros de altura aun conservaba esas enormes y filosas garras en sus patas, la cola llena de púas puntiagudas ese cuerpo tipo dragón komodo pero a diferencia que este si poseía una cabeza de reptil, unos ojos amarillos penetrantes y unas fauces cortantes.

-Vamos a ver quien mata a quien primero.

-¡Cállate cabron!-Grito Juugo.-Te sacare las tripas.

El monstruo iba rápidamente a la dirección de Juugo tratando de darle un tajazo con sus garras, pero el pelinaranja salto esquivándolo creyendo haberse salvado cuando siente como la cola del animal le da de lleno en el estomago atravesándolo con sus púas…

Juugo cae al suelo el cual estaba siendo invadido por la sangre de este, Kiraki esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo y le ordeno a la bestia comérselo. La invocación obedeció a su amo y estaba a punto de poner su boca en el señor bipolar sin embargo este despertó de golpe atravesando a la bestia con su mano y haciéndola desaparecer.

-Tch, por lo que veo no la tendré fácil.-Dijo para sus adentros el de lentes.

Juugo se iba poniendo en pie mientras se veía como un chakra negreo iba curando sus heridas lentamente al parecer la marca de maldición estaba haciendo efecto.

-Sasuke-

El pelinegro estaba en el aire cayendo lentamente mientras Airase estaba debajo de el cargando electricidad en sus manos para darle el golpe definitivo, esto le dio tiempo al Uchiha para recuperarse. Kiraki ya había cargado suficiente chakra como para electrocutar a una ballena y estaba dispuesto a atacar al Uchiha pero el dueño del sharingan se le situó atrás sin que se diera cuenta y…

-Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Dragón de Fuego).

El ataque le dio de lleno, una persona normal seria reducido a cenizas con ese ataque pero al estar este envuelto en elemento rayo sirvió de escudo para reducir su poder dejándole solo quemaduras de segundo grado, dolorosas pero aun así se puede continuar la batalla con ellas.

-Aww maldito uchiha, como diablos pudiste esquivarme-Gritaba con dolor en su voz el jefe.

-Ja, fue fácil eres solo otro tonto al cual venceré-Decía arrogante el azabache.

-Suigetsu-

Suigetsu recibió el ataque con su espada la cual tuvo que soltar pues se calentó a la temperatura de las llamas…

Todos estaban frente a frente a su enemigo esperando a ver quien atacaba primero cuando unas campanas comenzaron a sonar y el sonido de una voz ronca pero muy calido resonó.

-¡Jojojojojo! ¡Feliz navidad a todos!

Unos regalos cayeron del cielo en las manos de su propietario a cada quien le toco un regalo cosa que los sorprendió y dijeron al unísono como si no lo creyeran

-¿Ese es santa?

-¡Si es el!-Gritaron las chicas.

-Jo, que me abra traído-se pregunto la pelirroja y habría su regalo.

-¿Ehh?¿Que es esto?-Dijo mientras sacaba de la caja un bóxer usado y con una mancha en ellos junto con una pequeña carta en el fondo.

La carta decía:

``Que tengas feliz navidad mi pervertida Karin aquí te traigo un bóxer lefado por Sasuke espero te guste y ¡Feliz navidad!´´

Agarro el bóxer se lo llevo a la nariz y dijo:

-Es el ahora del semen de los Ángeles ahhh.-Suspiraba poniendo una cara orgásmica-¡Soy feliz!-Decía mientras caía desmallada por la cascada de sangre que salía de su nariz.

Todos no pudieron hacer mas que caer al piso con varias gotas en la frente.

-Muy bien es mi turno a ver que me trajo el gordo este.-Era la castaña quien hablaba y abría su regalo a la vez.

-¡Oh! Gordo rechoncho te amo ¡Kyaa! Estoy tan feliz que ya me dieron ganas de violar. Gracias santa-Canturreaba de la felicidad y se frotaba su regalo en la cara, pues Papa Noel le había traigo un nuevo kit se sadomasoquismo y un consolad*r.

Mas gotas aparecieron en las cabezas de todos lo cuales intentaban no caerse.

-Mi turno-Era Kiraki quien hablaba.-¡OHH!-Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos-Es la grabación de las violaciones de Itami y Shiromizu, y en blue ray ¡Ohh yes baby! Lo que haré con esto, muahahaha-Hablaba mientras le salían chorros de sangre de la nariz

-Bueno supongo que me toca, tch espero que el panzón me haya traído algo bueno.-Era Suigetsu quien tenía un tono de fastidio, desenvolvió el regalo y lo abrió.

-¿Ehh? Que burrada es esta ¿un libro?-Preguntaba con sarcasmo y repulsión el peliazul, pero luego una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al leer el titulo. ``Como fastidiar a Karin hasta el cansancio 101 ´´ poseía como nombre el libro.

-Vaya, vaya al parecer este libro me serán de mucha utilidad muahahahahaha.-Vociferaba como loco el chico pez.

Y como no las gotas en la nuca se hicieron presente en los espectadores de este acto.

-Ya ahora es a mi a quien le toca-Decía con desden Shiromizu mientras abría el regalo, muy pronto se le fue sentimiento pues lo que vio allí le ilumino los ojos.

-¡OMG! No me lo creo es la navaja súper afilada multiusos saca tripas ¡Kyaa!-Alucinaba por su regalo

-Y que no se te olvide con el nombre mas largo.-Dijo el jefe con burla.

Murmurando.-Mejor cállate si no quieres que lo estrene en ti-Volviendo a hablar normal.-Gordo fofo estoy tan feliz que hasta lo utilizaría en ti ¡para desinflarte! Jajaja-Gritaba burlona.

-Bueno antes de que esta psicópata nos acuchille a todos abriré el mió.-Dijo Juugo mirando mal a la peliazul.

-Mira quien habla de psicópata ¡niño raro!-Respondió enfadada.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Pregunto cambiando los ojos a los del sello maldito y mirándola con odio.

-¿Qui-quien yo-yo? No hombre si fue otra gente jejejeje.-Reía nerviosamente.-¡No me mates por favor!

-Bueno esta bien.-Dijo todo alegre y contento como si no hubiera pasado nada dejando a todos en shock.-¿Qué me habrá traído santa? Oh pero si es… pastillas para los problemas mentales; lo ¡Matare! Digo que lindo santa regalándome esto, me las tomare desde ahora.-Contaba como pony encantado.

-Ya era hora.-Dijeron varios de los presentes.

-Hmp que regalo mas pequeño.-Dijo el emo abriendo su regalo que mas bien parecía un sobre.-¿Qué-que e-es es-esto?-Pregunto todo rojo el azabache y con un pequeño hilo de sangre escapándose de su nariz sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una foto en la cual estaba el retrato desnudo y en una pose comprometedora del kitsune de dorados cabellos, Naruto.

-¿Qué es Sasuke?-Le pregunto curioso Suigetsu.

-Na-nada.-Decía nervioso y aun con la cara toda roja mientras guardaba la ``foto ´´ en el bolsillo.

-Ha ese barbudo panzas ¡Lo mato!-Decía con furia Sasuke y mirando a la dirección donde.

-Bueno, bueno emo por lo menos déjame abrir mi regalo primero, que es el mas gran jajaja seguro santa me quiere mucho.-Era Airase el jefe.

Y en verdad tenia razón el regalo de este era el mas pesado y grande mas del triple de los otros y el estaba dispuesto ha abrirlo.

-¡¿QUE COJONES ES ESTO?-Gritaba furioso el jefe.-¡CARBON! Como osas darme carbón bola de grasa eres un gordo de *##%, un viejo &$#% y un maldito %#$ ¡Te destruiré muahaha, morirás, morirás! Nadie me regala carbón.

-Si quiero venganza, ¡Venganza! ¿Cómo se le ocurre ha eso maldito darme yaoi?¡YAOI!

Murmurando.-Para mi que le gusto ese ``yaoi ´´ al emo-uke después de todo lo vi sangrar por la nariz.-Hablo Shiromizu.

-Si lo vi perfectamente es mas creo que aun le queda un poco en la ropa.-Le respondió la castaña.

-¿Que canturrean chismosas?-Les pregunto burlona Karin.

-Nada que te importe.-responde la ojiverde mirándola mal.

-Púdranse.-Les saco la lengua y se fue.

Sasuke y Airase iban persiguiendo el carruaje volador para darle una lección a santa cuando estuvieron cerca ambos sacaron de sus manos rayos y le dieron al trineo desestabilizándolo por lo que tuvo que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso y se estrello.

-Hmp ya el trabajo esta terminado.-Dijo Sasuke orgulloso por lo que había hecho.

-Si emo no eres tan inútil.-Regalándole una sonrisa de complicidad y regresando donde los demás.

Todo mundo estaba sonriendo y jugando con sus regalos parecían una familia feliz pues hasta interactuaban entre ellos hasta que vino una peliazul a arruinarle el cuento de hadas…

-Muy bien todos ustedes por si se acuerdan antes de que viniera el gordinflón ese estábamos a mitad de una pelea así que a ¡pelear!

Cada quien se separo y volvieron a quedar justo delante de su rival para continuar la batalla.


	11. Nuestra primera vez

CAP 11

Un aura densa acompañaba la atmósfera, las miradas a las personas contrarias eran intensas… cargadas de odio y deseo de matar, el movimiento era mínimo; una ráfaga de viento y hojas acompañaba la escena volviéndola más dramática, la tensión se incremento, haciendo que un sudor frió saliera de los futuros combatientes hasta que una voz interrumpió esto.

-Esperen antes de continuar la batalla tengo que preguntarle algo al emo-uke.-Era Airase quien arruinaba el momento.

-¡Que No soy emo!-Gritaba enfadado el azabache ante la declaración del otro.

-¿Y qué hay de uke?-Pregunto burlón.

-Tampoco yo soy ¡SEME!-Grito con fuerza el Uchiha para luego taparse la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Todos los integrantes del equipo tormenta azulada de vapor tortuoso y con tentáculos electrificadamente bestiales comenzaron a reír como locos en especial el jefe quien casi caía al suelo de la risa, siguiéndole los pasos estaba Suigetsu quien también estaba a centímetros del piso.

Mientras cierto pelinaranja estaba pensando esto

``-¡Oh! Siiiiii jejeje se mi seme una cara pervertida y chorreando sangre.

-No, Sasuke será mi uke muahaha.-Era su otra personalidad quien hablaba.

-Noo yo quiero ser su uke y que me haga esto y aquello y esto otro.-Su cara se tiño de rojo al pensar en eso.

-No, yo le haré esto y aquello y eso otro y más de eso jejeje su traser* será mío muahaha.-Un rostro de viejito verde apareció en el.

-Pervertidos, yo prefiero matar.-Era la personalidad más conocida de este quien hablaba la cual los miraba con cara de incredulidad y un tic en el ojo.´´ y la discusión seguía su curso mientras el pelirrojo seguía haciendo caras cada vez más raras y jocosas.

Una pelirroja miraba con cara de no comprender la situación a los otros e hizo una pregunta.

-¿Qué es ser seme?

-Jajaja.-Era Suigetsu quien no dejaba de reír.-Significa que Sasuke se lo met* a Naruto que diga a un hombre jajaja.-Dijo entre risas.

-¡¿El qué? ¡Están locos! Este fic es Sasukarin, no Sasunaru ni… aunque Narusasu quizás… me gusta ver a Sasuke de uke, se taaan lindo y comible.-Hablo con los ojos brillosos y las manos juntas, el azabache al oír esto le recorrió un escalofrió por toda la espalda.

-¡Pero qué digo! Este fic es solo Sasukarin.-Decía victoriosa poniendo las manos en la cintura.

-No sabías que era seme, pero si sabes que es un uke, el Sasunaru y Narusasu, estas loca.-Decía Suigetsu incrédulo.

-Pues…si jejeje.-Contestaba nerviosa la chica.

-¡Esperen! Mi Sasuke no es seme.-Hablo haciendo énfasis en el mi.-Y se los demostrare.

La chica pelirroja avanzó hacia él azabache con un aire de nerviosismo, este solo miraba como se aproximaba a él y pensaba de qué forma comprobaría lo que dijo. Ya la chica de los lentes estaba frente al Uchiha con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. En un rápido movimiento la chica tomo en sus manos la cara del muchacho y aproximó su rostro al de el uniendo sus labios en un profundo beso; al principio el Uchiha estaba asombrado por la acción y no correspondía al beso, pero poco a poco sin saber la razón exacta, sus labios fueron cediendo dejando entrar la lengua de esta y hasta correspondiéndolo, la pelirroja estaba extasiada con ese beso, el cual era la excusa perfecta para demostrar que no era seme, aunque más que eso era su primer beso con el azabache volviéndolo celestial y como quien dice probando la cereza del pastel que pronto se encargaría de comer por completo. Sus labios se fueron separando lentamente, la mirada de Karin estaba perdida, aun sin creer lo que había hecho hace momentos y su cara estaba teñida de un bello color carmín, mientras que en Sasuke había un pequeño sonrojo casi imperceptible, entretanto pensaba cual era el motivo de no haberse separado de ella antes.

-Baka ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Le dijo en un susurro el Uchiha.

-Porque te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.-Le respondió en un susurro dulce y seguro.

Los presentes se quedaron atónitos viendo aquel beso, el cual no se esperaban.

-¡Ven que no es seme! putos pendejos, Sasuke es MIÓ y amm etto.-Comenzaba a decir sonrojándose-¡Ahhhhh eso fue genial! ¡Kyaaaa! Estuvo mejor que el semen de ángeles esto es…¡Néctar de los Dioses!-Hablo volviendo a ser la misma pervertida de siempre, para luego caer como tabla al piso soltando corazoncitos en su caída. Al parecer se desmayo…

-Tchh ese maldito emo se consigue a todas, es un hijo de #€%&.-Era el jefe a quien se le notaba molesto.

-¡Sí! Ese chingado uke se consigue a todas las tías y ni si quiera se aprovecha de eso, ja si a mí me pasara eso... jejeje.-Dijo Kiraki para luego reír pervertidamente.

-Además ¿Qué tiene el que no tengamos nosotros? ¡Eh!-Hablo el jefe y su subordinado estaba a punto de hablar cuando otra voz entro a la conversación.

-Esa la respondo yo. Fácil solo con un nombre tan delicioso te enamoras de el… o por lo menos dan ganas de comértelo Sasuke Uchiha jejeje además de la forma seductora en que mira que te dan ganas de cogértelo toda la noche…-Respondió Shiromizu quien interrumpió para dar su ``noble´´ y sincero comentario.

-¡Hey! Y no se te olvide mencionar que es listo, guapo, genial, poderoso y sobretodo con una muy buena arma y eso mis queridos compañeros ni en sueños lo logran tener jajaja.-Agrego para después reírse Itami, introduciéndose a la conversación, haciendo que los aludidos la miraran de mala forma.

-Mira Shiromizu…-Hablo Airase aunque alguien no lo dejo terminar.

-¡MUERAN!-Gritaba la otra personalidad de Juugo semi-transformado en el sello maldito dirigiéndose a gran velocidad a ellos con un gran puño en alto formado por el sello.

Todos evadieron el ataque, sin embargo esto los devolvía a la realidad. La pelirroja se paro y se puso en posición al igual que Suigetsu y Sasuke, imitando esto el equipo de Airase.

-Necesito que me ayudes en algo Shiromizu.-Hablo seria la castaña a su compañera mientras saltaba evadiendo el ataque del pelinaranja.

-Dime, ¿Qué quieres?-Le respondió de igual forma al ver la actitud de su amiga.

-Necesito que entretengas a la zorra roja y me dejes al chico pez ¿sí? Solo será por unos minutos.-Pregunto Itami.

-Ok.

Siguiendo la petición de su amiga la castaña arremetió contra Karin sorprendiéndola pues esta se dirigía hacia su antigua combatiente. Los demás retomaron la batalla antes efectuada.

Itami y Suigetsu estaban frente a frente la primera concentrando chakra para utilizar un jutsu y el segundo sin tener idea de lo que le sucedería ahora esperaba el movimiento de su combatiente.

-Watashi no ashimoto ni bunrui sa remasu. Sōhō ni, anata wa mō watashi wa, rejisuto sa rerudeshou…¡Sakkaku Hidoi!(_Caerás a mis pies. Perderás la voluntad, mío serás, no resistas más…¡Ilusión abismal!)_

Consumido por la oscuridad total Suigetsu perdió todos sus sentidos, no podía pensar, no podía hablar, no podía hacer nada, se convirtió en un cuerpo inerte vagando por el infinito vacio. Todo volvió a iluminarse pero ya no se encontraba en eso que antes era un bosque y luego se había convertido en un campo de guerra no, era algo totalmente diferente, era… la nada…lo único que se podía alcanzar a ver era la figura de una mujer que se iba haciendo cada vez más clara y más cercana pues esta se aproximaba al peliazul. La insinuante figura iba tomando forma; de inmediato la reconoció cuando estaba solo a unos pasos de él. Trato de moverse pero se dio cuenta que no podía. Miró a su alrededor no avisto ningún tipo de atadura, entonces ¿por qué no se podía mover?… no será que esta… ¿inmóvil? Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le habrá hecho esta mujer?

-¿Dónde estamos? ¡¿Que me has hecho, por qué no me puedo mover?-Preguntaba alterado exigiendo la respuesta. A este acto la ``acosadora´´ esbozo una sonrisa, haciendo surcar un escalofrío por la espalda del chico pez.

-Todo a su tiempo mi pececito azul y ahora es, es hora del sexo.-Le respondió en un tono ``sensual´´ mientras iba posando sus dedos por el pecho de Suigetsu, dejándolo congelado por aquella insinuación tan directa.

-¡Aléjate loca! ¡Pervertida maniática de sexo sucio! ¡No me toques por favor, no me des por detrás!

-Vamos tranquilo que si a alguien ahí que darle por detrás será a mí, a menos que te pongas traviesito y tenga que darte una lección, luego no te quejes si una de mis cadenas llega a parar ahí jijiji.-Comenzaba a reírse sínicamente para asustar al ojipurpura.

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo! Dime dónde estamos y que te traes, a mi no me tocas plana masoquista.-Grito histérico al ver como Itami iba bajando peligrosamente su mano por su torso.

-Tus deseos son ordenes ``amo´´ estas atrapado en un genjutsu del cual no podrás salir hasta haberme ``satisfecho´´.-Le giño un ojo y empezó a quitarle el t-shirt morado poniendo nervioso al chico.

-¡Suéltame no me toques! Cuando tengas cuatro tallas mas de sostén hablamos, en este momento ni se te ocurra hacerme nada.-Grito histérico Suigetsu, molestando a la ojiverde por el comentario.

-¡Hmp! Pero…tienes razón yo no te tocare, tú me tocaras a mí.

-Ni que estuviera en uno de los viajecitos que le dan a Juugo… ¡eh! ¡Pero qué está pasando! ¡¿Por qué mi brazo se mueve solo?-Pregunto angustiado pues su brazo derecho empezó a moverse en dirección al pecho de su captora.

-Nyaa si, así, apriétalo más duro-Dijo con morbo cuando la mano llego a su pecho, mientras arqueaba la cabeza haciendo gesto de placer. Suigetsu no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, más bien su mano, la cual se encargaría de lavar muy afondo luego de esto.

-Apretar que si estas plana ¿Qué quieres que apriete, tus huesos?-La miro mal, pero luego cayó en cuenta lo que hacía-¿Qué me haces? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo hace lo que quieras? ¡Dime de una puta vez!-Hablo el chico pez con cierta furia en su voz.

-Pero serás zopenco estamos en un genjutsu y aquí mando yo, ya es hora de castigarte pececito, te daré tus pataditas jijiji, jejeje, muahahahaha.-Una extraña mueca aparecía en su cara preocupando mas al peliazul y preocupándose mas un cuando en la mano de la chica apareció un látigo, comenzando a quitarle la playera al peliazul haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas.

-Es hora de darte una lección, nos pondremos sadiquitos desde ahora jejeje. Así que soy una plana ¿eh?-Hablo para luego pegarle fuertemente con el látigo en la espalda, haciendo que Suigetsu diera un gran alarido.

-Y una perra masoquista ¿no? bueno, eso sí soy, pero aun así.-Le da otro latigazo en el mismo lugar.

-Ah claro, hasta que no me crezcan cuatro tallas no me darás ¿eh?-soltándole otro aun más sonoro y doloroso.

-Y este de gratis.- Propinándole otro más.

-Argg, ¡Ya para!-Gritaba con furia el chico pez.-Cuando salga de aquí te matare.

-No lo creo, de aquí saldrás pidiéndome más, pececito

-Lo único que te pediré cuando salga de aquí es que me devuelvas mi ¡inocencia!

-Jajaja esa estuvo buena pero…ya es hora de dejar las bromas y ponernos serios mi pececito azul.-Dijo Itami con descaro.

Comenzó a besar a Suigetsu con rapidez, este la correspondía ya que estaba bajo el efecto del jutsu. Sus lenguas jugueteaban sin parar ni coger aliento, la castaña comenzó a rodear el cuello del peliazul mientras se besaban, Suigetsu estaba asqueado y solo pensaba `` ¿Por qué con la plana? Maldito genjutsu.´´ sin embargo su cuerpo comenzaba a acalorarse reaccionando ante el apasionado beso.

-Serás mío pececito, solo mío.-Susurro para luego volver a entregarse a los labios de su víctima acariciando y frotando su cuerpo contra el de él.

-N-Nunca seré tuyo m-maldita.-Expreso el chico pero enrealidad su cuerpo vibraba como nunca ante aquellas apasionadas caricias haciendo que poco a poco se vaya rindiendo ante ella. Al parecer el genjutsu habría más su sentido del placer.

Las caricias fueron aumentando su lascivia y ritmo, excitando cada vez más a ambos aunque el peliazul no quería aceptarlo era inevitable no dejarse llevar por esa boca experimentada, sin embargo las castaña no se conformaría con tan solo besos apasionados, no, ella quería más, mucho más.

-Dejémonos de juegos tontos…desvísteme-Dijo lo último en un susurro pausado y con cierto aire de gemido.

-Maldita, eres una maldita aprovechándote de mi bello cuerpecito de…mi…primera vez.-Suspiro decepcionado, derrotado por aquel jutsu y prontamente devorado por su propietaria.

-La primera de muchas, que serán solo mias

-Ni soñando ya te dije que hasta que no te crezcan cuatro tallas ni me sobes, hmp

Itami tenía una mueca en su boca y un tic en el ojo.- ¡Que te den!-Grito rabiosa.-Te iba a dejar las cosas lindas y románticas pero ya veo que contigo no se puede…-Hablo con resignación.

-Y aquí va ¡Toma esto!-Alzo la voz para luego darle tres latigazos uno en el dorso y dos en el torso dejándole irritada la zona.

-¡NO, MI BELLO CUERPECITO!-rechisto con un deje de dolor.

-Te me calmas.-Hablo la castaña con todo el mal genio y la voz mandona de Doña Florinda.-Si no quieres mas azotes calladito te vez más bonito y comible. Ya me dio hambre.-Dijo para luego relamerse los labios.

-Si claro, aza al pescadito y comételo ¿no? caníbal.-Le dedico una mirada acusadora, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Que puedo decir pececito me eres irresistible, te comeré a besos.-Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa lasciva.

-Suspiro.-Te odio.-Le dijo con desdén y resignación el chico.

-Pronto me amaras, y si no lo logro al menos te haré temblar de placer.-Suigetsu no pudo mas que tragar saliva por ese comentario… poco podía hacer para evitarlo, solo le quedaba aceptarlo y… ¿disfrutarlo?

Itami poso una mano en la nuca de Suigetsu acariciándola mientras lo iba atrayendo a sus labios, los cuales colisionaron en una batalla de espasmos de placer y gemidos descontrolados.

Como era de esperarse el cuerpo del peliazul se movía por si solo por lo cual este ya no intentaba oponer resistencia. La mano de este llego a parar al traje ninja de ella comenzando a desvestirla.

Ya con la piel descubierta Suigetsu comenzó a rozar sus pezones logrando gemidos de Itami, sin separar sus bocas. La cargo entre sus brazos poniéndola a la distancia perfecta para chupar sus poco desarrollados pechos, pero aun así exquisitos. El chico se dejo caer teniendo en los brazos a su captora, justo antes de caer una cama se formo en el piso amortiguando su caída.

Iba de pezón en pezón devorando ambos por igual con gula y esfuerzo, extasiando a la castaña la cual era una orquesta de gemidos. Luego de un rato más entre sus mamas la ojiverde pone la mano en la cabeza del peliazul indicándole que baje, otra vez su cuerpo actúa por sí mismo y se deja llevar por esa mano la cual lo dirige a su sexo. El ojipurpura le quita la última prenda, dejando al descubierto por completo una abierta flor que emanaba un líquido embriagador llenando de lujuria al peliazul que por primera vez sin ser controlado por el genjutsu se movió sacando su lengua y comenzando a lamer esa hermosa flor al igual que su dulce liquido que lo atraía como abejas a la miel o mas bien como abejas a la ``flor´´.

-Ahh S-Suigetsu ahhh m-más profundo m-mete tu lengua m-más profundo.-El nombrado obedeció con rapidez la petición.

-Ahhhh si así.-Dijo revolviéndose entre deliciosos espasmos.-S-Si s-sigues así me v-voy me voy ahhh me v-voy ahhh.-Gemía apresuradamente al borde del orgasmo cuando el ojipurpura aparto la boca del ``mangar´´ para luego desabrocharse el pantalón y sacar su miembro.

-``Es hora de vengarme perraquista te haré sufrir´´.-Entro fuertemente en el interior de la chica esta lanzo un gran alarido de dolor al ser tan brusco, pero no le dolió tanto al no ser su primera vez.

-¡Oye! Auchh eso duele.-Le replico al chico el cual al entrar en esa apretada jaula no volvió a moverse por el placer que le producía. ``Que estoy haciendo, no me debo dejar llevar, es hora de vengarme muahaha´´ pensó para sus adentros.

Las embestidas no se hicieron esperar el peliazul arremetía rápida y fuertemente contra la castaña la cual se quejaba sin parar por el dolor, el cual iba desapareciendo dejando solo gemidos de placer de ambos. La chica atrajo su boca a la de él y se fundieron en un largo beso del cual la chica tuvo que separarse para gemir fuertemente.

-N-Nyaaa Su-Su-Suigetsu ahhhhh si ahhhh dame más, mas no te detengas.- Repetía incesantemente la ojiverde.

Suigetsu la tomo en sus brazos cargándola mientras que ella apoyo sus pies en la cama creada por el genjutsu, ambos aumentaron el ritmo de sus embestidas. El peliazul estaba chupando el pezón derecho de la castaña mientras esta aferraba con fuerza su cabeza y gemía descontroladamente anunciando su pronta venida por lo que su víctima que ahora se había convertido en presa acelero sus embestidas tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitía.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-El sonido de aquellas voces se entremezclo creando un gemido unisonó. Agotados por aquella jornada de sexo duro dejan caer sus cuerpos en la cómoda cama.


End file.
